I Want You
by amk8930
Summary: Luna and Leo finally come back to New Domino City after a long hiatus. However, Luna has realized just how much she loves and misses Dexter. When she comes back, Dexter's not into doing naughty things, but will Luna's extremely high urges be able to get him to both date and get it on with her? Topshipping and Faithshipping sprinkled. Sexual situations! Read at your own discretion!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes. I'm back for another story. I had been asked by a number of people to write a new story and here it is with both Faith and Topshipping.**

 **WARNING: The story will have lemons and sexual situations in just about every Chapter (mostly in the last Chapter). Read at your own discretion!**

 **I hope you enjoy the Chapter and the story!**

Dexter sighed as he sat at the bar. He was alone, as he had been most of his life. "Ugh...I'm about to graduate college," he said sadly, "Yet...I still have never been on a date." He looked around as people younger than him were laughing and talking to each other. He sighed and sipped on his water. His roommates were busy as were most of the roommates he had in college. He had never really had a bad one, at least directly to him. Luckily, if conflict or problems happened, they were towards the end of the year and never really lasted long. Still, one roommate that was a problem for everyone, except himself, moved out halfway through the year.

What seem like ages ago, Dexter remembered what it was like being with the twins. If he was ever sad or feeling lonely, they'd be there to cheer him up. Dexter had gotten to talk with them through social media and some video chats. The one thing he noticed most was Luna. He had watched her grow up and admitted that she was hot. For starters, both Leo and her grew tall. Really tall. 6'6" in fact. Dexter knew Luna also had a love of short shorts, that just started before she left for London. Dexter blushed, as he remembered a couple pictures of her in them. Both her and her brother had such long legs it was unbelievable.

As Dexter paid for his meal, he thought about the twins some more. Leo had been tearing up the European Leagues. On top of that, Luna had gotten a full ride to London University and with her becoming a teacher, it took a few years longer, as she also had to be a student teacher as well. She also took a lighter load the semester before she got her 2-year degree, to make sure she found the right area of teaching she wanted to go in. It helped her out and really made the semester stress free.

In that same semester, Dexter was the complete opposite. Despite his parents having some money, they were not even close to the same level as Luna's. They were always on business, just like the twins, but had Dexter pay for his books when he went for his two year degree. So, he had to work and go to school the first few years of college. It was time consuming and stressful for him.

When they both finished their 2-year and got started on their 4 year degrees, Luna again had it easy. She was one of the smartest people in all her classes. Luckily for her, she didn't have to spend hours studying for tests. She also was a great writer and got great grades on all her papers, even ones that other kids struggled with. Dexter, meanwhile, would study a week in advance for his tests. He got good grades too, but felt like he put in a lot more work to earn his grades.

Not only were Luna and Dexter different in the classroom, but they were also different outside of the classroom. For Luna, she had no trouble making friends and she certainly didn't have trouble getting guys to notice her. When Dexter got back to his on campus apartment, he looked back, and saw how Luna had pictures back in high school with what appeared to be jocks of the school. Dexter noticed that, once she got into college a little bit, she didn't have pictures of her with what could be dates or guys. Mostly, the only guy in any of her many photos was Leo.

Unlike her, Dexter had trouble making friends and, at times, felt rather lonely. He did battle a number of things both during high school and college: eating disorder, depression, anxiety, etc. Still, after getting some counseling and working hard, he made it through it all. One thing that didn't leave. besides anxiety, was his pessimistic thoughts. The few times he did get to talk to Leo and Luna, through video and online, they would comment how Dexter was too hard on himself or shouldn't think like that. Still, it was hard for him, because growing up, even when the twins were with him, he got bullied daily. He also made friends with his roommates in college, but most of them went away once he was done living with them. Worse yet was that while he lived with some of them, they would all stay inside their rooms most of the time.

Dexter sighed as looked around his small apartment room. He missed the twins, he missed having friends, and he wished he didn't have to be alone so often. On top of that, he was about to graduate, and would have no one at the ceremony for him.

Back in London, Luna was excited. They were finally moving out of London and be flying over the Atlantic back to New Domino City. With most of her things packed, she decided to take some time for herself. She went online and started looking at some of her pictures on social media. That then got her thinking and she started instead looking up other pictures. When Leo came out of the bathroom, he looked and sneaked up on her. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Luna gasped. "Uh...nothing," she replied. Leo smirked.

"You were looking at pictures of nerds. Weren't you?" Luna huffed. "Yeah. So what?" she asked. Leo laughed as he looked in one of the boxes. "Come on Luna! Ever since you went out with a couple jocks in high school, you stopped dating any guys like that, and now you only seem to date nerds and dorks." Luna frowned. "So what?" she asked, "I met some really great guys." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah. Who you took their virginity from."

Luna blushed hard red and looked away. Leo giggled. "Hey! I never got an STD and I never got pregnant! We used protection! Heck, now I have my pill to prevent that!" Leo laughed. "Yeah, but you had what many girls thought were the two hottest guys in high school on the tip of your finger and didn't even let them kiss you, let alone get in your pants." Luna rolled her eyes. "I was in high school Leo. I met the other guys in college. I grew up." Leo got out of the box and went over to her, with a sly smile.

"Or maybe you just have a thing for nerds."

Luna blushed and Leo laughed. "Luna likes nerds. Luna likes nerds!" Luna frowned. "Yeah! So what?" she asked, "There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, all the nerds I met were sweet, kindhearted, and kind. That means more to me than big muscles and rock hard abs." Leo shook his head. "Luna. Luna. Luna. You were in every girl's dream. You could have any guy you wanted, but you throw it all away for guys with big glasses and like technology. There are women who would kill to be in your spot." It was Luna's turn to shake her head.

"Leo. You just don't get it," she replied, "I don't have the same standards you do. You're too used to the winner's circle and having super models next to you." Leo laughed. "Hey. There aren't that many or that great here in Europe. Wait until I get overseas with Jack and Crow! Those are where the real hot ones are at." It was Luna's turn to dive into her brother's sexual history. "Yeah, but what about all those men and women you brought home with for your victory orgies huh? I don't they were there just to talk about your win." Leo frowned.

"Hey. All winners get, 'complimentary service,'" Leo replied, "I was taking advantage of what was offered to me." Luna went back to her computer. "Said proudly, because you have a big dick." Leo frowned. "Hey!" he cried, "I'm as big as Crow and just a little smaller than Jack. People love big dicks! And if Akiza can still love getting it on with Yusei and his average length, then people will love having big Leo coming to town." Luna just laughed.

As they got their things ready, Luna knew there was one guy she was excited to see: Dexter. He had missed Yusei and Akiza wedding for a funeral. Yusei, Akiza, and the twins stressed it was better to go there than with them. The twins had a flight to go out the next morning and Dexter was too depressed to be able to make it to the airport to see them even once.

But that was then and this is now. Luna wanted to see Dexter, because...she missed him. She missed his shy nature and, even though he was a bit of a pessimistic, he had a very big heart. Luna then remembered something. Luna quickly got on her computer and sent a message to Dexter, telling him that after she graduates, Leo and her would be moving back to New Domino to stay.

Back in New Domino for Dexter, Dexter suddenly realized he got a message from Luna. He gasped when it said that Leo and Luna were coming back for good, after Luna's graduation. Luna also asked that just Dexter should be there to meet them the morning they arrived. Dexter was happy at first. He even did a little dance. However, he quickly stopped.

Despite all that, it was going to be the first time they had seen each other, face to face, in over 10 years. Despite some video and social media conversations, Dexter was scared. All three of them had changed dramatically since they had parted ways. The reason it took so long was that Leo refused to go pro in North America until his sister finished school. And here that time was here already. Dexter sighed and frowned. What did he have to show for his life? What impressive things did he have to show the twins? He still lived in the same old apartment with mostly the same things.

Dexter's anxiety and worry came into effect. "They'll probably be unimpressed," he said as he slumped back down to his seat. "Look at Leo," he noted, "He's won tournaments. Luna's got a full ride and tons of friends I'm sure." Dexter sighed and rolled onto his bed. He hugged a pillow and went into his sad place. "Maybe this won't be as great as I thought. Maybe Leo and Luna won't speak to me much, just like over the last million years."

On the day Dexter graduated, there was no one there for him. His parents were gone, Yusei and Akiza were busy at the Dueling Center they worked at, and Leo and Luna still weren't here yet. When Dexter got his name called, there was a long moment of silence. Dexter smiled as he took his degree, after years of hard work, but it felt hollow as he walked out. No friends. No family to celebrate.

In London, it was the opposite. Leo was there to see his sister and of course guys whistled and cheered, as Luna towered over every one of the teachers. Still, Luna rolled her eyes at them. As she had told Leo, jocks were not her type. Even if was a little weird or possibly silly, Luna found nerds to be the best guys she could be around. And she would get that when she got back to New Domino and seeing Dexter again.

As Dexter got back to his apartment after the ceramony, he set his little diploma box down and sighed as he took off the cap and gown. The rest of the day went as usual. Though, he did decide to go out to eat to celebrate, but it was, again, alone.

As Leo and Luna were getting the last few things packed to be shipped off to New Domino, Leo noticed something. "Hey Luna. Check this out," he said as he was on his computer. Luna went over to him. "It says here that we can get a better deal and land the night before were originally suppose to." Luna frowned. "But we told Dexter to meet us at the airport," she noted. Leo grinned. "Why don't we surprise him and go to his apartment the night before? Plus, Dexter hates driving, so he won't have to drive to the airport with all that traffic." Luna smiled. "That does sound like a good idea." Luna replied. They both smiled at their plan.

As Dexter climbed into bed, he sighed."Tomorrow I have to pick up the twins at the airport. Ugh." All Dexter could think about was the thought of going through all the stressful traffic and then having to take the twins back to their apartment. Dexter put his eye mask over his eyes and curled up in a ball, with a frown on his face.

As the twins' flight landed, Leo and Luna giggled as they left the airport. "Surprising Dexter will be so much fun," Leo noted. Luna agreed. 'Although, if he's just like before,' Luna thought, 'I don't think I can contain myself.'

Leo and Luna had a Tops limo pick them up. As they went to Dexter's apartment, Luna quickly turned on her phone and looked at pictures of Dexter. Leo turned and saw her smiling, with a hint of a blush on his face. He smiled and was happy when he saw what she was looking at. "Just checking him out?" Leo asked. Luna nodded. "I just want to be sure I'll be able to recognize him," she remarked. Leo laughed. "Luna. He's still the same Dexter." Luna nodded.

"I hope so," she said quietly as she looked out the window.

When they got to his apartment, they rang the room buzzer. When Dexter heard it, he moaned. "Some idiot's locked out," Dexter said, "And now they are trying every apartment in the whole building." He closed his eyes, hoping it would go away. However Leo, being sneaky that he is, kept pushing it long and hard. "Ugh!" Dexter cried and grumbled as he got up and let them in. He angerly went back to his bed, hoping it would not keep him from a good night's sleep.

Dexter's mind quickly changed gears when he then heard a loud knocking. He immediately turned to fear. "What if it's a robber?" he asked, "No...there's someone at the desk at all times." His mind suddenly shifted to another thought. "What if something happened to Yusei or Akiza? And...and they're in trouble!" Dexter now put on his thick glasses and raced to the door. He then looked in the peep hole and Leo and Luna grinned into to. Dexter gasped and opened the door.

"Hey Dexter!" the twins said in unison. Dexter was shocked.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought your flight doesn't get here until tomorrow." Leo laughed. "We got an early flight," he noted. "And we didn't want you to have to drive downtown," Luna added, "Which we know you don't like doing." Dexter blushed. However, he quickly stepped back. "Well come on in," he replied. The twins came in and took off their shoes.

"Come here Dex! I know you want one!" Leo said as he put his arms out. Dexter smiled and crushed into Leo's long, tall chest. Luna smiled at seeing the guys not one arm hug, but full on two arm hug. When Dexter leaned back, he had to look up. "Wow. You guys are so tall. You're a full head taller than me!" Leo giggled. "Hey. 10 inches difference will do that to you," he replied, "But just because I'm tall doesn't mean I'm not the same Leo."

Luna blushed as she stepped over to them. "And that doesn't mean I'm not the same Luna," she replied and put her arms out. Dexter blushed as he was a lot slower with hugging Luna. He blushed as his eyes were at her breast level. The top of Dexter's head, leading at 5'8" was not even at her chin yet. However, despite the awkwardness for Dexter, they hugged much longer than Leo.

Luna smiled as she held Dexter in her arms. Dexter blushed as he put his arms around Luna's tiny waistline. He slowly and awkwardly brought her in close. Luna had no trouble pushing Dexter closer to her. When Dexter looked up, she smiled, and it made Dexter's face redder. "I'm so happy to see you again Dexter." Dexter nodded. "Me...me too," he said shyly. Luna giggled, causing Dexter to be even more shy.

"Okay. Now that hugs are over, why don't we sit down?" Leo asked. Dexter nodded. However, Luna wanted a special request. "Can you sit on the end and let me sit next to you Dexter?" Dexter and Leo looked at her confused. "Um...okay," Dexter replied. Leo looked at her for a moment before nodding and sitting down at the other end of the sofa.

Luna smiled as she saw Dexter in his t-shirt and pajama pants. As they sat, Luna didn't notice, but she was getting closer and closer to Dexter. "What's been going on Dexter?" Luna asked. Dexter shrugged. "Nothing much," he replied a bit sadly. Leo and Luna frowned. "Oh, but it's going to be so exciting now that we're back for good," Leo replied.

Dexter sighed. "I hope so."

Luna found herself almost touching Dexter. "Oh Dexter," she said sadly. Dexter looked up at her frowning face and Luna wanted to hug him so badly. She knew Dexter loved physical affection and loved hugs too. However, Luna also knew how flustered and shy he had gotten when they were younger and she would hug him. The worst thing to do right now was get Dexter more upset. So, she backed off. Even though she really wanted to hug him.

Leo smiled. "But Dex. I can take you to the..." Luna frowned and quickly turned to him. "Shhh!" she shushed. Dexter was confused. "Take me where?" he asked. Luna turned around and smiled. "Uh...it's nothing," she replied. Leo smiled. "The Pro Dueling Tournaments I'm going to be in!" Dexter frowned. "Um...okay. I know I might be pessimistic, like I was at the Fortune Cup, and you'd hate having me be there." Luna frowned and couldn't take it anymore.

She quickly leaned over and hugged him. "Oh Dexter. That's not true." Dexter's face quickly turned a dark shade of red. On top of that, Luna being bigger made Dexter look almost like her kid and Dexter knew he was smaller than her. He also felt weird, as he never got hugs from females. Luna, however, felt a comforting feeling by hugging him. She felt warm and happy. Plus, having Dexter to hug, even just once, felt right in a way.

Leo watched the scene and saw Dexter blushing like crazy. Leo covered his mouth as he giggled. Dexter looked and carefully put his arms around Luna's waist. She smiled as she felt them. "Don't worry Dexter," Luna replied, "I would still go with you. Just like I want to have so much more fun with you." She leaned back and Dexter looked at her curiously.

"I missed you so much Dexter. More than anyone else." Dexter blushed as Luna let go. Dexter put his veiny hand on Luna's. "Really?" he asked. Luna blushed. "I...I quickly realized just how much I missed you Dexter." Dexter blushed. "Oh Luna." He hugged her, this time willingly. Luna giggled. "I just enjoyed it when you smiled Dexter. I liked seeing you happy." Dexter blushed. "I like it when I get to make people happy," he replied. Luna smiled. This was going so well.

"Aww! I missed you too Dexy!" Leo cried and put his long arms around both of them. "Ow Leo. You're hurting me," Dexter noted. "Yeah," Luna replied, "You're too tight." Leo laughed. "That's what I said when I nailed that one cheerleader. Talk about tight." Leo laughed as Luna managed to squirm out of her brother's grasp and then helped Dexter. "Aww!" Leo said sadly, "You two are no fun." Luna frowned and stood up. Dexter took notice of just how tall each of them were.

"It's not that," Luna replied with her hands on her hips, "You hugged too hard." Leo frowned. "I did not," he replied, "I just..." As they fought Dexter closed his eyes and yawned loudly. It made both to the twins stop and turn to him. Luna quickly turned worried. "Oh that's right. You were in bed before. I'm so sorry Dexter." Leo frowned. "Oh come on!" Leo cried, "We wanted to do this." Luna frowned and ignored him.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed," Luna said and helped Dexter get up and head for his bedroom. As Leo watched, he noticed how much Luna really was caring about Dexter. Leo smiled as he got an idea. He followed them and watched as Luna helped Dexter get into bed. "Want me to take your glasses off?" she asked.

"No. I'm good," Dexter replied. He took them off and and Dexter turned back to them, as Leo came inside. "I'm sorry for being such a party pooper," he replied. Luna shook her head as she looked at his big, soft brown eyes. "It's fine," she replied, "You just get back to sleep and we'll come over tomorrow." Dexter frowned.

"It's late. You guys can stay here if you'd like." Leo smiled. "It's no big deal Dex. We can walk." Luna nodded. "Now you sleep tight," Luna said and adjusted his covers for him. "Thanks," he said. Luna nodded and Leo headed for the door. Leo was already out of the room and down the hall, while Luna was still in Dexter's room.

"Sweet dreams Dexter. I hope you have the best dreams possible." Dexter smiled. "Thanks Luna. Even though most of them are nightmares." Luna frowned. "Oh Dexter." Leo rolled his eyes as he saw her go in and check on him one more time. "Good night Dexter." She held his hand. "Good night," he said and put his eye mask over his eyes. Luna smiled and the twins headed out, after locking Dexter's door.

When Luna got back, all she could think about was Dexter. Luna felt an urge coming from her groin that was not going to go away and so she decided to get it out immediately. She got ready quicker than Leo and then quickly went to her room. When she got there, she got on her computer and found a big photo that they took just before they left New Domino. She edited the window it was in, so that she could only see him.

Luna's mind was racing with naughty thoughts. 'Even then he was so sweet, so kind, and such a nerd,' Luna thought as her hand went into her pajama pants. Luna stared at the then boy, but now man in the future. She imagined all sorts of naughty things she could do to him as her back arched, putting her closer to the screen. 'Pull on his suspends and bow tie and tell him how hot is,' Luna thought as her right hand grazed over her groin again and again.

'He may not be a hunk, but I'd like to ride him any day of the week,' Luna thought, 'He's the best guy for me and I know he'd be amazing in bed.' Luna's pace quickened and her mile long legs kicked. 'I want him. I want his cock. I want to climb on top of him and ride him all night long. I want to make him happy and I want to make him feel good. I want him to shout my name with joy and make him cum again and again.' Luna could feel herself getting close.

"Dexter!" she said out loud as her legs kicked in mid air and she reached her climax. She slowly brought her legs and body back down. She had some post-cumming orgasms and she looked at the picture of Dexter on screen.

"The next time I see him, I'm going to be a whole different Luna," she said, "One that he's never seen before. He's going to see...adult Luna." She then started masturbating again.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter Two! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

 **erikfinnvladimir** : They are friends, but he does it in teasing. I think you'll see how Dexter reacts down the road. I always do my best when I write.

 **zendayafan100** **:** Well, she will show him a bit this Chapter.

 **Seabook:** Yes. I know I have done similar plots, but I figured this should be different with always making Luna "pure" and stuff. If I get time, I'll have a different storyline next time. For new Yugioh, this isn't the anime, but if you need help or question who people are, go to Yugioh Wiki. That has character descriptions, but you can also watch the show!

For the grammar, I try my best. I am sorry it's not perfect.

 **Okazakisan:** First off, thank you for the review.

Second, "Count it and a Kiss" was written with someone else. I am not writing with that person right now. So, it's not going to get that crazy or sexual. Don't worry about that. That was just a goofy AU that we wanted to do. Some was written by me and some of it was written by him. And, "I want You,", "Love is Wild," stresses Luna and Dexter's love. Dexter feels worried he's not good enough to be with her and Luna wants to show him that he is worthy and that he can get things that normal guys get (getting teased by his girlfriend, she wants to be with him like any other guy, and finds him hot). So, the message is not just sex, but something more than that. It's that everyone needs to be loved.

Third: I'm sorry that I am not an expert in the English school system or getting tubes tied. Getting tubes tied does not guarantee low sex drive from what I read before making the story. However, I changed it to her taking the pill (though this is overused sometimes in sexual stories, hence why I went with tubes instead). For the schooling, then she went to that commerce to make it easier.

Fourth, for the Japan, I do not see it that way. There is a an English dub (hence English names), but also there is a post on Tumblr that you can look at explaining it and it explains it better. Just search, "Why 5ds is not in Japan." I have it set in a Western hemisphere (hence going from England west would bring you there and not just an ocean), because there are a ton of Western influences in the show. There are a ton of Japanese things that are not done or some that are flat out not there in the show. I talked with some people who are die hard sub fans and they even agreed it's not in Japan with all the Western Influences.

Finally, I didn't just hit puberty. I held off of doing almost anything sexual for so long that I finally just wanted to put it in, because they are all adults. Also, like I said, "Count it and a Kiss," was an exception. Not the rule.

I appreciate the review and hope you will be able to reply to this Chapter. I hope you're not mad for me replying or what I said.

 **Hope you all like it!**

The next day, Luna called up Dexter, wanting to know if he could go out. "Yeah. Sure," he replied, "It'll be nice going out with you two again." Luna bit her lip. She didn't plan on having Leo come with her. However, she went along with what Dexter said. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 1." Dexter nodded. When they ended the call, Luna giggled. Leo had to meet Crow for some, "important business," so he wasn't even going to be in New Domino City today.

"I'm going to have so much fun," she said. Luna knew that she wanted to take Dexter to the mall. Even though neither were big fans of it, Luna wanted to treat him to something special for himself. Dexter wasn't rolling in money and Luna knew he was tight as a drum with it. However, Luna wanted to spend some alone time with him and get to talk to him. As soon as Dexter would open up and talk, he was a totally different guy than the shy, quiet nerd he appeared to be.

As if that wasn't enough, Luna wanted to show off for him and get him to literally drool at her. Dexter never had a girlfriend or someone he could both have his hear pound with and wanted to be with him before. Luna was already turned on by the thought of Dexter shyly looking away and her catching him sneak peaks at her. She literally had to stop or else she would be doing it all day long. Luna had already planned out what she was going to wear. A green buttoned shirt (both her and Dexter's favorite color) and tiny green short shorts. However, when Luna looked outside, there was snow on the ground. "I can't go out there in just these," she said and decided on something else. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them over her short shorts. As she put them on, she figured out how she could pull this off.

"When we get to the mall, I'll take the jeans off before we go inside, and then walk around the mall in my short shorts," she said. She knew that people would ask what kind of woman wears short shorts when it was below freezing, but Luna would just have to endure it for a minute or two, especially if they parked near an entry doorway. Still, it was worth it, as she knew Dexter would take notice. It could then lead to her opening up more about growing up and was now an adult, missing him, and just how much she wanted to spend time with him.

'Maybe even be with him?' her mind asked. It was now Luna's turn to blush and she quietly got the rest of her things in order.

In another Tops apartment, Yusei and Akiza were in bed. Yusei rolled over and his hand rested on Akiza's massive breast. Before they were married, Yusei would have jumped up and apologized profusely to her. However, now that they were married, neither one of them had any problem with it. Akiza woke up and spotted Yusei's hand on her chest. She moaned at the contact."You like my boobs?" she asked. Yusei chuckled as he leaned up, pushing his hand more into her breast. Akiza moaned even louder.

"Hey. If they weren't so big, I wouldn't have this problem," he replied. Akiza giggled as Yusei used his other hand and did the same to her other breast, making it equal. Akiza moaned just like before and even more as his hand dug in. Finally, Akiza took her usual control and got on top of Yusei. "You might have been in control for a minute there, but I think we know who dominates who," she replied slyly. She pushed Yusei down and kissed him deeply. Yusei let her have control as she kissed and pressed down on him. Her massive tits spilled over his sides.

They both moaned as Akiza leaned back. "Did you feel good?" Yusei asked. Akiza smiled. "Yes," she replied and cupped his face. He did the same to her. "You're so sweet Yusei." Yusei blushed. "And so are you," he replied. They looked at the rink on their finger. They knew what the other was thinking.

"And we're always together. Forever," they said in unison.

When Luna was fully ready, she walked over to Dexter's apartment. When Dexter opened the door, he didn't see Leo there. "Luna. Where's Leo?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Crow wanted to talk about him joining a team," he replied, "So he's out of town. It'll just be me and you today. And if that wasn't enough, I'm going to take you somewhere special." Dexter was surprised. "Oh...um...okay," he said nervously. Luna smiled when she noticed Dexter was in his usual suspenders and bow tie. Luna felt herself getting excited just seeing that he was the same as before.

'God! I just wanna pull on his suspenders and kiss him hard!' Luna thought. Although her mind was racing with naughty fantasies, her outer body was calm. "Well, should we go?" she asked. Dexter grabbed his coat and they headed out to the car. Luna took him in and said she would drive. "I know you don't like driving," she remarked. "Thanks," Dexter replied. He blushed when he saw just how far back Luna had to put her seat to fit her long, long legs. He quickly looked away and Luna started the car. "So, where are we going?" he asked. Luna giggled. "You'll see," she replied. Dexter bit his lip nervously.

'Was it the doctor?' he wondered, 'Or the dentist is going to ask about me brushing too hard and my gums receding?" Luna saw Dexter getting nervous as he shifted in his seat. At a red light, Luna reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said to him. Dexter looked over at her. "Don't be afraid," she replied, "This is going to be fun. Trust me." Dexter took a deep breath and Luna went back to focusing on the road.

'I wanna kiss him so bad. Not to mention hug him and assure him everything is going to be okay,' Luna thought in her mind. She looked over and still saw a frown on Dexter's face. 'Maybe he'll feel better once we get there,' she thought. Once they got to the parking lot, Dexter's heart sank like a stone. 'The mall?' he asked, 'I'm dead.' Luna looked over and saw his sorrowed look. She decided she better tell him the good news sooner rather than later. As she looked for a spot, she told him,

"Whatever you want to buy from this mall, I will pay for."

Dexter looked confused at her. "Huh?" he asked, "You mean you own this mall?" Luna laughed. "No silly," she replied, "If there's anything you need or want, I will buy it for you." Dexter suddenly felt happy, but also a little guilty. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean...I'm happy you wanna do that for me, but are you sure it isn't too much for you?" Luna found a parking spot and smiled as she parked.

"Dexter. I could buy 10 of these malls if I really wanted to and still have enough money to live on," she said as she turned to him. She watched Dexter gulp nervously. "Oh wow," he said. Luna smiled as she saw his nervousness. 'I could just push him down and hug so hard right now,' Luna thought. She then took off her seat belt. Dexter was thinking about what he could do to help Luna pay as little as possible as he opened the door.

"Wait!" Luna said and Dexter froze. "Just wait in here for a second." Dexter shut the door and Luna turned the car back on. "What?" Dexter asked. Luna giggled as the moment she was waiting for. She then unbuckled her pants and started pulling them down. Luna looked up and saw Dexter's face turning to a face that was scared and worried. "L..L...Luna!" Dexter cried. Luna giggled. "I'm just changing clothes," she replied, "Besides, I'm wearing something underneath." Dexter looked closer and saw the little green short shorts. However, he then saw the bare legs. He gulped as Luna slowly, painfully slowly, pulled them down.

Dexter quickly looked away and Luna stopped. "Dexter. Do you not like what you were seeing?" Dexter's face was flushed. "Um...it..." Luna gave him some assurance. "I don't care what you say," she replied, "Yes or no." Dexter sighed. "I liked it," he replied, "And I know that makes me a huge pervert." Luna smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. Dexter looked over at her. "So what?" she asked, "You are who you are. And I don't mind if you stare. I'm an adult now. Plus, you're my friend Dexter. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me right?" Dexter nodded and Luna smiled.

"So, stare all you want," she replied. Dexter looked on and his eyes got bigger as she slowly showed more and more of her mile long legs. Luna smiled at getting to make Dexter turned on. It was turning her on a ton as well. She finally got her jeans off her legs. "We're going to have to run inside," she noted. Dexter nodded. "Okay," Dexter replied. "On three we go," Luna said, "1...2...3."

They got out of the car and raced to the door. When they got there, Luna smiled. "High five?" she asked. Dexter smiled and they high fived. Dexter looked down and blushed again at now getting to see Luna's beautifully shaven, smooth legs almost fully exposed except for her tiny little shorts covering her groin. "Like what you see?" she asked. Dexter nodded slightly. Luna smiled and then took his hand, making Dexter blush more.

"Lets go!" she said and they went further inside the mall.

As they did, people looked at Luna and made comments. Dexter took notice of the stares and Luna wasn't phased. Guys stared as Luna brushed her long hair back with her hand. Still, despite all of it, Luna's full and only attention was on Dexter. "Luna. People are staring at us," Dexter noted. Luna giggled. "It's okay Dexter. I don't mind." Dexter frowned. "So anyways, what did you want to buy me?" Luna smiled.

"Whatever you want," she replied, "And we'll go wherever you wanna go." Dexter frowned. "But you'll be bored and mad if I find something expensive." Luna frowned. "Dexter. I won't be mad," she replied, "I'm doing this just for you." Luna knew the best move here was to hug him. She put her arms around him. Even more eyes glanced to them as she looked down at Dexter. "I want to help make you happy Dexter. You spent all those years getting your degree and I want you to be rewarded for all your hard work." Dexter put his arms around her.

"Wow! Thanks Luna." Dexter and Luna hugged, not caring who was watching.

They finally leaned back and Luna offered her hand. "Lets walk together," she replied. Dexter slightly blushed. "You sure you want to hold my hand?" Luna nodded. "We're friends Dexter. Not strangers." Dexter nodded and held her hand. The two then kept walking hand in hand. There were a few guys that followed them.

As Luna and Dexter walked, Luna asked, "So what store do you wanna go to first?" Dexter looked around. "You wanna go to a sports store?" Luna asked, answering her own question. Dexter nodded and they went inside one a few minutes later. As they looked, Luna smiled as she followed Dexter. Leo and her had followed the New Domino teams while they were away. Although the only championships they won were in less popular women's sports, they were still happy for them. As Dexter looked around, he picked up a jersey of one of the players.

"Want that?" Luna asked. Dexter shook his head. "It's alright," he said hanging it back on the rack. Luna was confused and then looked at the price as Dexter walked away. "Dexter. Did you not want it, because it was expensive?" Dexter made sure not to turn around and look at her. "I just didn't feel like it," he lied, "Plus they might get traded in the off season." Luna didn't buy it, but decided to let it go. Dexter then said, "I don't think I want anything here. Lets go." Luna followed him out, but worried that Dexter was turning her down, because he didn't want her spending a lot of money.

"Dexter. You do remember that I said money is not an issue right?" she asked. Dexter nodded. "Of course I did," he replied, "I just feel intimidated when you see what I want and how much it costs. It makes me feel uneasy, because there might be less expensive options for it. Like that jersey for example. You can get about 6 million ones for the same player, but what kind it was and if it was special or different affects the price. I'd hate to make you pay more and also know that I could have picked something that would have cost less." Luna smiled. "That's very sweet Dexter, but you don't have to do that." Dexter sighed. "I know, but it's not like I don't want you with me. It's just that I'm more willing to pull trigger on buying something if I'm there alone. I bought all sorts of foods while I was working in retail and that was with no one around me." Luna got an idea.

"How about this? You go into a store, with cash from me?" She got some dollar bills out. Big ones. And a lot of them. Dexter's eyes grew wide when he saw all of them. "I'll stay out here and wait while you pick something out?" Dexter smiled. "That sounds good," he replied. Luna smiled and put an arm around him. "And don't care about price," she whispered to him, "Just look and buy." Dexter nodded, but Luna had something else to add.

"Until we get to another store, wanna hold hands?"

Dexter stopped for a moment. "Um...sure," he replied shyly. Luna giggled and put out her hand. Dexter took it and they started walking again. As they did, Dexter pondered the situation for a moment. 'Luna's being so nice to me,' Dexter thought, 'And we're alone together.' He then felt her squeeze his hand and Dexter jumped. 'And holding hands. So wait. Is this..." He looked up at her, as she kept looking ahead.

'A date?'

Dexter blushed at the thought. 'What do I do? What do I do?' he wondered. "Dexter," Luna said as they came to a stop. "Um...yes?" he replied nervously. Luna smiled. "Why don't you try going into that store?" she said as she pointed to a store. Dexter felt like he had to get away from her for a little bit. "Um...okay," he replied and let go of her hand. He walked towards it and then looked over his shoulder at her. "I'll be fine," she replied, "Just go get something and I'll be here waiting for you." She then added a wink.

Dexter's face turned red as roses and he quickly turned around and headed inside. Luna giggled as she watched the man go in. "I love doing that to him," she remarked to herself. "Do you really?" a voice asked. Luna turned around and saw three guys standing there, all with their arms crossed. Luna frowned. She had to deal with these kind of guys all the time in London and she had no problem standing up to them across the other side of the pond.

"I most certainly do," she replied with her hands on her hips, "And he's my best friend. In case you didn't know." One of them, with spiky black hair laughed. "Really? That guy? You could have done so much better. I guess there must be something wrong if you're having to stoop down to his level." Luna frowned. "What was that?" she asked.

"Maybe she's gotten gray before graduating high school and had to go down to nerds," a one with a brown flat top remarked. "My hair is just fine. Even if it was already grey," she replied. Suddenly a different man came up to her. "Why don't you leave her alone," he replied. They all turned to him. He flicked back his bang with a dark as night black color to them. "Please. Just let her go," he replied before giving the guys a mean look, "Or you will pay." The guys growled and then went away. Luna felt like this was all set up.

"Um...thanks?" she replied, "But I could have handled those guys myself." The man went up close to her. "You have the most beautiful eyes," he remarked, "It's like the color of mustard. My favorite condiment." Luna stared into his eyes. 'Well, his pick up line could use some work, but maybe I'll just play along until Dexter gets back. Then I'll dump him and start to hinting to Dexter that I want to start a relationship with him,' Luna thought.

"Oh. You think so?" Luna asked in as sweet of voice as she could. "Why of course. You are very beautiful," the man replied, even as he was a towering 6'8" (208 cm) over Luna's 6'6" (200 cm). "And you're even taller than me," Luna replied, trying to play along.

Back inside, Dexter had found the perfect thing. It was a New Domino City Women's Basketball Championship pennant and case to store it in. "If you would have told me high school I'd be buying one of these, I would have told you you were crazy," Dexter said as he got up to the front of the store. He paid with Luna's cash and then headed out. He then felt his heart sank, as he saw her talking with the black haired man.

"So much for this so called date," Dexter said as he slumped over and headed towards them. Luna turned and smiled as she then saw her saving grace. "Dexter!" she cried happily and broke out of the man's trance. She then smiled as she saw he had a bag in his hands. "Aww! And you bought something. I'm so proud of you!" The man chuckled, but Luna turned around quickly. "What's so funny?" she asked. The man shrugged. "Oh nothing," he replied, "I don't think I've told you my name. It's Ryan." Luna shrugged. "Oh. Hi Ryan." She put an arm around Dexter and pressed him close to her. "This is my best friend Dexter." Dexter blushed.

"Best friend?" he asked.

Luna nodded. Ryan wasn't super impressed. "Oh. Hey Dexter. Say Luna I was wondering..." He stopped as Dexter took out the leftover money Luna had given him. "Oh. Dexter," she said, "You don't have to give that back to me." Dexter, deep down, wanted to keep it, but he felt a little guilty. "But Luna. It's your money." Ryan smiled. 'She's loaded too?' he thought, 'Score!'

As Dexter handed the money back to Luna, as she was not really wanting to accept it, Ryan had a question. "So Luna, do you want my number?" he asked, "Maybe we could go out sometime." Luna frowned. "Uh...no. That's okay," she replied, "I'm actually really busy right now, so I don't have time for dates." Ryan wasn't going to let that stop him. "Here. Why don't I at least give you my number?" he asked, "Then you can call me when you're ready. It's 651..."

"I already have a boyfriend," Luna said firmly. Dexter and Ryan both looked stunned.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked. Luna wiggled and smiled as she turned to face him. "It's Dexter," she replied as she smiled at him. Dexter blushed and shyly looked down. "I know I said he was my best friend, but I was also hinting at the fact that we're going out." Dexter was stunned that Luna would claim he was her boyfriend and Ryan was just as shocked.

"But you said you were too busy for dates," he noted, "So how can you and Dexter be going out right now?" Luna bit her lip. "Well...I..."

"It's because I know when she's available," Dexter replied. Luna and Ryan looked at him. "It's because I made sure to ask off for the limited times she has open. That way, we can spend every moment that she's not busy together." Luna gasped and quickly nodded. She could feel her groin tightening as she was getting turned on by Dexter's quick thinking. 'Dexter's so smart and cool,' she thought.

Ryan, meanwhile, felt like he should make one last attempt. "But I have so much to offer," he replied, "Can't you at least give me a shot?" Luna put her arms around Dexter. Dexter then put his around her as she said, "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. And besides, what can I say? I'm attracted to nerds." Ryan felt any attraction to Luna drop and he soon walked away. Luna looked down and smiled at Dexter as he smiled back. "Come on," she said. She took Dexter's hand and he followed her to an empty hallway that had some bathrooms at the end of it.

Luna then took Dexter and gently pushed him against the wall. Dexter was nervous, but Luna tried calming him down. "I just wanted to find a more private place for us to talk," she started with a huge grin on her face, "You were amazing out there." Dexter blushed and looked at the floor to his right. "Yeah, but you were even more amazing," he replied, "You said I was your boyfriend." Luna smiled. "Well...you are my best friend and I know you're attracted to me," she reminded him, "So it's not that far off." Dexter then said something that made Luna feel awful.

"Yeah, but I know deep down you would never want to date a nerd like me."

Luna frowned."Dexter." They both frowned for a moment, before Luna pulled on Dexter's suspenders. "You know Dexter, I didn't post this on social media, so you don't know this, but..." She blushed. "I've dated quite a few nerds in college." Dexter looked up. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes. So, saying I would never date a nerd is simply untrue." Dexter still didn't feel like Luna would ever want to be with an unconfined pessimist like him. He wanted to enforce that, but Luna surprised him by hugging him.

"You really are a great guy Dexter. You just need to hear it more often." She gently brought his chin up towards her. "I'm so happy to have you as my friend." Dexter smiled. "And I'm happy you want to be my friend," he replied. It was his turn to hug her and the two embraced it the darkened, but not totally dark hallway.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the Chapter. Review and get ready for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter!**

 **Okazakisan: I changed it to Akiza and Luna are on the pill.**

 **There are things in the show that have east and western influence (I think that was what one of the guys working on it had liked or done in the past/with the other series, but don't quote me on that). You/I could make excuses and reasons/explanations for either side. It's up to interpretation. On top of that, when I see other anime and I look at 5D's, there are a ton of Western things in it and it doesn't seem like a usual anime (or even just anime period). If I looked for an anime with that much western influence and things, I'd probably cancel out 99.99% of anime. Regardless, we're just going to have to agree to disagree.**

 **If you have a profile, I would like to ask you on opinions on other things, like the characters themselves (like what they like, dislike, bodies, etc.). It would be more private and not make it so that the world has to see it.**

 **erikfinnvladimir: Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it!**

Once they were done hugging, Luna and Dexter leaned back. "Wanna get some lunch and show me what you bought?" Luna asked. Dexter nodded and they headed towards the food court. On the way, Dexter showed her what he got. "Oh wow! New Domino Women's Basketball Champions?" she asked, "That's so cool! I watched a lot of their games online back in London." Dexter smiled. "That's cool," he replied.

Luna was happy that she had become more and more accepting of sports in her life. She had followed Leo when he first started getting into Jack and Turbo Duels. Once they left New Domino though, Leo wanted to follow the local teams more than ever. Especially since he was mostly stuck and exposed to, what Leo called the, "I have no interest unless it involves me in someway sport," aka soccer. When Leo checked the scores almost nightly, Luna followed the local teams as well and it got Luna more into what Dexter liked. Luna smiled as they got to the food court, because now that she knew more about the teams and players, she could have much longer conversations with Dexter about them.

"So, do you think New Domino has a chance to win the championship again this year?" she asked. Dexter shrugged. "Depends on who comes back and if they remain healthy. That's what almost stopped them from winning it all last year. Not to change the subject, but where do you wanna eat?" Luna smiled. "Wherever you do," she replied. Dexter pointed to one and they went there.

After getting their food, to which Luna insisted on paying for, and finding a table, Luna still had some words of encouragement for Dexter. "I just want to thank you again for what you did back there Dex. I really appreciate it." Dexter blushed. "Oh. It's no problem," he replied, "So who was that guy anyways?" Luna bit her lip. If she admitted to playing along with him, Dexter might ask why, and this wasn't the time or place that she wanted to tell him about wanting an adult relationship with him. And there was especially a physical part she wanted too. So, Luna changed her story just a tad.

"He was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone," she replied, "It's no big deal."

"I'm sure you got that a lot London," Dexter replied, "Speaking of which can you tell me more about these nerds you dated?" Luna blushed. "Um...they were all really sweet, kind hearted men. The relationships were all ended on good terms and they still would talk to me, if needed." Dexter nodded. "Sounds like good guys," he replied, "Is there a reason you broke up or something?" Luna stuffed her face to give herself a moment.

'How can I tell him it's because I finally realized that I wanted him and that these guys were just appetizers until I got to the main entree?' she wondered. "Uhh..." she said with no care that food was in her mouth. "Oh," Dexter said, "I asked something too personal. I'm sorry." Luna shook her head. "No. No. It's okay," she replied, "It's just..." She shrugged. "They just weren't who I wanted."

"Then, if I may ask, what do you want?" Dexter asked. Luna smiled. She knew it would be easy with him in front of her. "I want someone who's kind, sweet, loving..." Dexter continued to eat and so did Luna as she went on. "Caring and VERY affectionate." Dexter smiled. "I'm very affectionate!" he said excitedly. Luna nodded. "You are! And that's wonderful." She kept going. "I love nerds especially, but I also want a man with a heart of gold." Dexter frowned.

"I don't have that," he replied. Luna knew how to respond. "I think you do," she replied, "It's just that other people see it and it's not as easy to see it for yourself. You're a very sweet guy that I'm sure plenty of woman would love." Dexter rolled his eyes. "But I've never been on a date, because I'm too shy." Luna smiled."Well...maybe you'll meet someone soon," she counted. Dexter threw out an idea.

"Well...maybe I'll put a profile online," he replied. Luna felt her toes curl. 'If Dexter does that, some other woman might find his adorableness and steal him from me!' Luna thought, 'I have to deter him from doing it.' Luna quickly changed the subject to get his mind off it. "Wanna go back to my house and find something fun to do?" she asked. Dexter nodded. "Okay. Sounds good," he replied. "Great!" Luna replied and she got up to throw away their food.

"You don't have to do that," Dexter replied, "I can do it." Luna shook her head. "No. It's fine," she replied and quickly picked everything up. Dexter followed her to the trash, where she thew the rest away. She then wiped her hand with a napkin and held his hand as they headed to the door. "Wait! What about your short shorts?" Dexter asked. He blushed as he stared at her legs.

"Well, looks like more running," she replied happily, "On the count of three. 1...2...3!" They laughed as they raced out the door and into the parking lot. They soon spotted the car. "Go! Go! Go!" Dexter cried as they got to it and Luna unlocked the door. They hopped inside and Luna grabbed her jeans. "You'll see this in a little bit," she remarked as she put them on. Dexter bashfully blushed and Luna laughed as she turned on the car.

"And we're going to go on a lot more shopping trips like this very soon," she remarked. Dexter was confused. "Huh? You don't have to do that," he answered, "I already bought something I wanted." After Luna made a turn, she turned her head briefly to Dexter. "I saw how much I paid for that pennant and holder," she replied, "And you certainly deserve much more than that Dexter. You're my best friend and have fought through a lot to graduate."

"Well...depression and beating an eating disorder are all on me," he replied, "I don't deserve sympathy for that." Luna frowned. "Dexter. You beat those things and are happy and healthy now. I want you to have a happy life and I want to do what I can to make sure that happens." Dexter looked away. "You're doing too much though Luna. You don't have to do all of it. I won't live a long life, because of how stupid I am and easily I get anxious. Just worry about yourself and be happy." Luna frowned, but then smiled. "I could, but I don't want to. I want to make you happy," she replied. Dexter turned to her, but had no answer. "Alright, but don't push yourself too much." Luna smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't," she fired back.

When they got back to the apartment, a light snow had started falling. Luna smiled as she opened the door to her luxurious apartment. 'This is perfect,' she thought, 'This is a much better spot to talk to him than at a mall.' Dexter and Luna took their shoes and coats off. Luna then started taking off her jeans and getting back into her sex appeal short shorts. Luna giggled as Dexter blushed, watching her pull her pants down. "You like me being sexy for you. Don't you?"

Dexter turned so his back was facing her. "Um...well...yes and I'm sorry." His shoulders then slumped. "I'm sorry I'm such a pervert." Luna's eyes softened, but she came over and hugged him from behind. "That's okay," she replied, "To be honest, I'm a pervert too." Dexter looked over his right shoulder and Luna giggled. "Really?" he asked. "It's true," she replied, "In fact, why don't we talk more about this on the couch?"

Dexter slowly went over to the couch. 'Talk more about it on the couch?' he pondered, 'What? So I'm suppose to say, "Yeah. I like seeing porn," and that kind of stuff?' He sat down and Luna sat close to him. 'This is the perfect time to get my sexy past out of the way,' Luna thought and put an arm around him. "Dexter, can I tell you something?" Dexter looked over at her. "What?" he asked nervously. Luna smiled. "Remember when I said I dated several nerds in college?" Dexter nodded. "Well...the truth is that, not only did I date them, but..." She paused. "But..." Dexter continued for her.

"I had sex with every one of them at least once." Dexter gasped, but Luna wasn't done. "And I took their virginities." Dexter suddenly became scared. 'Wait...is she going to take my virginity?' he wondered. Luna saw the frightened look on his face and she wrapped him in a hug. "Dexter. I know what you're thinking." Dexter gasped and turned to face her. "You do? Are they your duel monster spirits?" Luna laughed.

"No. That power went away with my Signer mark," she replied and her face turned serious, "But I wanted you to know that I'm NOT going to rape you and take your virginity. I would only take if your virginity if you wanted me to." Dexter smiled, but Luna noticed he didn't catch the last of the sentence, so she was straight with it. "Would you want me to take your viriginity?" she asked. Dexter's eyes grew wide and he backed away from her.

"Right now?" he asked. Luna smiled.

"We can do it now or whenever you want to," she replied. Dexter looked away. Do it with Luna? Dexter wasn't sure. What if it ruined their friendship? What if she didn't like him or his package downstairs? Dexter could only see the bad things that could go wrong and knew he has to tell her. "That'd be much too fast for me," he replied, "Plus, I don't want to ruin our friendship," he replied, "After all, I don't have many friends."

Luna smiled. "Dexter. It's okay. It wouldn't ruin our friendship. If you'd like, we could just try dating first. After all, I know you've never even had a first date before." Dexter now was worried about a whole other thing. Dating Luna? Dexter imagined her towering over him as they walked down the street. People pointing. Laughing. Making mean comments about them.

Dexter felt depressed. Going out with a woman like Luna would be most guys' dream come true and not just because she was beautiful. Dexter knew she was sweet, kind, caring, and was an overall good person. She wanted to help him with all his problems and would treat him with respect. Still, he worried that Luna would be reaching way below her potential in terms of who she could pick up. He felt like he should talk to her about this.

For Luna, she was on pins and needles. She wanted Dexter to say, "Yes," to a relationship. However, she knew Dexter would be doubting his self worth and if he would be allowed to be with a woman like Luna. Heck, Luna had this conversation with all the nerds she dated. They all felt out of her league, not good enough for her, or even felt as though she wouldn't be happy with a guy like them. Still, Luna assured them that they were indeed worthy and was able to show them that while she dated them. Even though she broke up with them, all the guys felt amazed that they got the opportunity to date a woman like Luna. They still remained good friends with her and that went well beyond the time she dated them

With Luna having amazing social skills, Luna had been able to introduce all of her former boyfriends to girl friends she knew in London. Just like Luna, they found nerds to be a hot item and Luna worked her magic to get her girl friends introduced. All of them saw how sweet and cute the nerds were and they instantly clicked. The best part of all was that all of them were actually now either dating (and probably going to be getting married), engaged, or already wed to their new wives. This was despite the fact that all of Luna's friends were, what the nerds even said, "Way out of their league."

Luna felt like if she could do that for several guys and make them feel good, why couldn't she do it with someone who already was a best friend and obviously found her extremely attractive? On top of that Luna wanted to make Dexter happy. She knew all the things he had gone through and how much she wanted to give him all the affection he desired.

Back in real life, Dexter said the words that Luna knew were coming, "Are you sure I'm worthy of being with you?" Luna smiled and hugged him. "Of course you are!" she said and hugged him from behind. Luna squeezed tightly onto him. "I know you're not the most confident guy out there, but I know your heart." Dexter gasped. "Huh?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Luna then turned him to face her.

"I know you want to make other people happy, but you need to work on yourself being happy. Do you think a relationship with me, a more adult one, will make you happy?" Dexter blushed. "It would." Luna smiled. "Then, would it be okay to start a relationship with me?" she asked excitedly. Dexter saw the excitement in Luna's face and he saw her making excited fists with her hands. He also knew that the chances of someone as amazing as her coming along and wanting to date him was slim to none.

"Okay," he said, "Luna. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna's eyes grew as wide as they could. "Yes!" she cried and leaned over to hug him. She hugged him so hard, and Dexter was so surprised, that he fell back on the couch. Luna and Dexter closed their eyes and then reopened them once they stopped moving. They both looked at one another with surprised looks on their faces. "I'm sorry," Luna noted. Dexter smiled and put his arms around her. "It's okay Luna," he replied, "I never thought someone would ever be so happy to be with me." Luna smiled.

"Well, you're a pretty amazing guy," she replied. Dexter blushed.

"Luna. You're an angel," he replied. Luna giggled. "And you're an angel too," she answered back. They both smiled. Dexter then leaned his head over her shoulder. "Thank you Luna!" he said excitedly, "You're making me so happy." Luna smiled. "That's wonderful Dexter." She leaned back to look at him when she said, "I want you to be happy." Dexter smiled. "And the same goes for you," he responded. Luna smiled and the two hugged tightly. Even though Luna towered over him, Luna felt warm and loved Dexter's embrace.

'This is what I want,' she thought, 'Dexter's everything I wanted in a man. And now...he's my boyfriend.'

Dexter smiled. 'Luna's dating me,' he thought, 'She's an angel and everything I could ask for in a woman.' The two smiled at one another and kept on hugging. They both had the thought of kissing in the back of their minds, but neither wanted to ruin the moment. 'That was for another day,' they both thought, even if they didn't tell it to one another.

After a long, long time, Luna leaned up. "That' was great Dexter." Dexter smiled. "Well...just to remind you, I am quite affectionate, so will you be okay with lots of hugs and..." He blushed and said the rest of the sentence slowly, "Kisses...when we...get to that part?" Luna smiled. "Of course," she replied and she hugged him again. Dexter hugged back and the two smiled once more at each other. Luna then climbed off of him.

"So, you wanna have dinner?" she asked. Dexter blushed. Was this going to be their first dinner date together now too? Dexter thought he should suggest what he really wanted. "Would it be okay if we have our first dinner another night?" he asked, "I've...never been in a relationship, so just for this, I'd like to take a rain check." Luna smiled.

"Of course," she replied, "I'm totally okay with that." She went over and put her arms around him. Dexter looked up surprised. "You are?" he asked. Luna nodded. "Of course," she replied, "I can go whatever pace you want. Heck, if you went slow and then suddenly fast, I have no problem. I've had just about every speed possible, so don't be afraid to go slow or speed it up." Dexter smiled. "Oh Luna," he said bashfully with a deep blush, "You don't have to do that." Luna smiled.

"Dexter I really want to be your...um..." Luna had to stop herself from saying, "wife." She shook her head and finished, "Girlfriend. I really want to be your girlfriend and spend time with you. I'm perfectly happy if you want to take it slow." Dexter had a good question though. "How fast were your other relationships?" Luna's breath stopped. "Uh..." She blushed. "You said you had sex with everyone, so how many dates did you go on before you two banged?" Dexter gasped and felt like he saw something wrong.

"I am so, so, so, sorry," he replied, "That was wrong of me and I apologize." Luna smiled. "It's okay Dexter. It's okay." She hugged him. "I understand what you're saying. To be honest..." She thought for a moment. "It was after only a date or two. The first was longer. Still, I'm not going to force you into sex. It's when you're good and ready." Dexter nodded. "Thanks Luna." He then stood up. "Well...you were speaking of dinner and I'm getting hungry, so I'd better be going."

All this talk about sex had gotten Luna's urges going again. She quickly stopped him. "Wait Dexter." He turned around. "What?" he asked. Luna took out her phone. "I wanna take a picture of you." Dexter blushed. "Oh...as now boyfriend and girlfriend?" Luna shook her head. "Nope. Just you. I want to take a picture of my sweet new boyfriend." Dexter blushed and covered his mouth

"But I didn't shave today and I'm not exactly wearing anything great," he remarked. Luna giggled. "I don't mind," she replied, "You look amazing just the way you. So, just smile for me." Dexter frowned. "What about my gums? I brushed too hard and they kind of receded and..." Luna stopped him. "Your smile is wonderful Dexter! Your parents helped pay for braces, so don't be afraid to show off your smile." Dexter looked around. "Is the lighting good?" Luna smiled.

"It's perfect," she answered, "Now smile. I'm getting a good shot."

Dexter did and Luna wiggled her butt in joy. 'Dexter's so cute when he smiles and it makes me so happy," Luna thought, 'I'm going to have so much fun with these pics tonight.' After a few shots, Luna was giddy with joy. "Okay. That should be good," she replied. Dexter blushed. "Are you going to post those online?" he asked. Luna looked at them. "Do you want me to?" she asked. Dexter nodded. "I haven't updated my profile pic on social media lately, so that'd be great." They then looked through the photos and picked one.

"And upload," Luna said, "So now we're good." Dexter smiled, but they both heard their tummies growl.

"Okay. Time for dinner," Dexter announced, "I should be going." They both headed for the door. Before he got his coat on, Luna put a hand on his shoulders. "Lets hug," she suggested. Dexter nodded and they hugged tightly. When Dexter leaned back, Luna pulled on his suspenders and brought him in close. "I'm so happy to be your girlfriend." Dexter was shy to say, "And...I'm glad to be your boyfriend." Luna smiled. "You're a wonderful person Dexter. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Okay...I will," Dexter replied. Luna giggled as she let him go and then put his coat on. "See you later Luna. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Only a few days until Christmas." Luna gasped. "Wait! Your pennant!" she cried. "Oh crap," Dexter said. Luna went over to the couch. "I got it!" she cried. As she bended over, Dexter noticed Luna's little butt in her little short shorts. Luna looked over her shoulder and spotted him staring. She wiggled it a little bit for him before turning around. When she did, Dexter blushed as she came up to him.

"Thank you Dexter. And don't worry about getting Leo or me a Christmas gift." Dexter was confused. "You sure?" he asked and Luna nodded. "I'm sure." Dexter smiled. "Thanks, because I don't have a ton of money. I'm sorry you had to buy me this." Luna shrugged. "It was no problem at all." Dexter grabbed the door handle. "I'll talk to you soon! Bye Luna!"

"Bye!" Luna replied and the door shut.

As Dexter walked home, he thought about everything that happened. "I'm so happy to be in a relationship with Luna!" he said, "I'm so happy!" He then skipped all the way home. Back in Luna's apartment, she skimmed through the photos of Dexter. "I'm so masturbating to these tonight," she said excitedly to herself.

Later that night, as he climbed into bed, Dexter thought about Luna. He knew she had been in very physical relationships before. Dexter thought about how he was holding Luna back. Still, what if she got pregnant? Dexter was not in the mood for kids! At the same time though, he thought that if Luna wanted to get physical, he wanted to to as well. "Maybe I could ask her to start physical right away and then move up?" Dexter said to no one, but himself, "Yeah! And that way, she could get the physical desires she wants! Maybe dry humping?" As Dexter thought about all of this, he thought about something else.

"Oh yeah! My daily masturbation," he said and got a sock out. Unlike most nights, Dexter knew what he would fantasize about. "Luna," he said confidently, "She is so hot." Dexter then put his hands in his pockets and rubbed his cock. It was average in size and Dexter loved doing this before he went to sleep every night. He fantasized about Luna showing off just for him and being on top of him during sex. Dexter smiled with his eyes closed and covered by a sleeping mask. After a good long rub, he finally came into his sock. He went to the bathroom and then came back to bed, sleeping soundly the rest of the night.

Like Dexter, Luna got off every night too (many times more than just one round). Today was under the "many times" category. She looked at her pictures from just a few hours ago intensely as she rubbed her groin like crazy. He was so hot. So nerdy. So sweet. So kind. So..."Dexter!" she cried loudly, as Leo was gone another night. Still, even as Luna caught her breath, she was not done. She instantly started rubbing her groin once more.

'I'm not going to force him into anything he doesn't want to,' Luna thought, 'However, I know Dexter will want to be physical and I know that adding his secret perverted nature will mean we'll be doing naughty things in no time.' She soon came again and started on another round. 'Dexter will be a great boyfriend and even better husband. I know Dexter very well. He's shy, but opening up his perverted side will be easy. I see how he stares at me and I know he's a pervert. Just like me. As if that wasn't enough, Dexter and I were pretty much the same growing up. I thought I would save myself for marriage and was all scared of getting physical, just like he is. However, I soon realized the adult side of myself and now I'm not modest or afraid to wear revealing stuff. Even if I'm 80, I'm still going to wear that stuff.

As for Dexter, he grew up just like me. I'm sure he think's he'll wait until marriage. However, it took me a very short relationship to get to my adult side out and I know Dexter will be the same way. I want to be the one to help him realize his true self. His naughty, inappropriate, adult side. And I will do it. I will help him. I will give him pleasure, as well as myself. Because the man I want to do it and be with is...'

"Dexter!" she cried one last time as she came. She then fell back onto her pillow, gasping for air.

 **A/N: Sorry if the masturbation's bad. I hope you enjoyed the overall Chapter and review if you have comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late posting, but here's the next Chapter!**

 **Okazakisan: You'll get your answer right off the bat! Don't worry! Glad you're enjoying it and hope you enjoy this Chapter too!**

As the next morning was going on, Luna suddenly had Leo coming home. "Well. I know I'll be on a Dueling Team next season," he proclaimed, "Crow invited me to be on his former team." Luna smiled. "That's great," she replied, "And I have good news too." Leo leaned back after the two exchanged a hug. "What?" he asked. Luna giggled. "Dexter and I are officially going out." Luna grinned.

"So another nerd?" he asked.

Luna frowned. "Oh Leo. Be quiet." Leo laughed as she went back to preparing food for that night's dinner. "Come on sis! Lighten up a bit! I'm just teasing you. To be honest, I'm proud that you two finally hooked up. I could tell you were into him a while ago." Luna blushed. "Like how long ago?" she asked. Leo shrugged. "Years ago. After um...you know." Luna and Leo both blushed. They didn't want to talk about..."it."

Luna quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, how's your relationship going?" she asked, "Who'd you sleep with last night?" Luna asked. Leo frowned. "Who said I slept with someone?" he asked. Luna rolled her eyes. "Leo. I know you. If you don't have sex at least once a night, it's not a normal night for you." Leo frowned. "Alright. I picked up someone at the bar," he replied. Luna then started scolding him like a mother.

"Did you use protection?" she asked, "Make sure they didn't have an STD?" Leo huffed. "Yes and Yes," he replied as she served him his breakfast. Luna smiled. "Just taking care of you," she replied. Leo sighed. "Yeah, but you don't need to hound me about it. I can take care of my dick." Luna sat down and ate with him. "So, when are you and Dexter going to start humping each other?" Luna paused and then kept eating.

"What the heck was that?" Leo asked, "It's like time stood still." Luna shrugged. "When Dexter's ready," she replied, "I have no problems with waiting." Leo looked stunned, then chuckled, then full on laughed. "Ahahahahaha!" he cried and nearly fell out of his chair. "What's so funny?" Luna asked. Leo finally got to sit up straight. "You waiting for sex? Dexter's not doing it until marriage. You're going to wait a year or two?" Luna shrugged.

"I was the same way and look what happened," she noted, "Besides..." She brushed her hair back. "I know he can't resist me." Leo was still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, but Dexter's way shier than you. Akiza taught you how to be a tough woman. Dexter and Yusei just played video games together and did none of that stuff." Leo got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If Dexter and you do it before marriage, I'll pay for your entire wedding, honeymoon, and give you both a $1 million with my Turbo Dueling earnings."

Luna smiled. "Is that a deal you're making?" Leo smiled. "It's what it looks like." Luna smiled. "But what do I have to do if I win?" Leo smiled. "You have to pay for my honeymoon and wedding, when I get married. Also, you have to give me good press and tell them what an amazing brother I am. And Dexter has to do the same thing too." Luna smiled. "But is that worth the money you're giving to us." Leo nodded. "In advertiser money, it's way more than that. Good press equals good deals. That's what Crow said. Plus, he got one deal with his dick more than his mouth. It all started when..."

"Okay. That's enough. Deal," Luna replied and they shook hands.

When Luna called Dexter later that morning, he had bad news. "I have to work today." Luna frowned. "Aww! Did they call you?" she asked. Dexter shook his head. "No. I was just scared to tell you." Luna frowned. "Scared to tell me? Why?" Dexter sighed. "I worried you'd be mad," he replied. Luna smiled. "Dexter. I'm not mad. I'll just come over when you're done." Dexter didn't smile.

"I get done at 10 PM," he replied.

"So?" Luna asked, "I'll be at your place waiting for you." Dexter pleaded. "You don't have to do that..." Luna acted as though she didn't hear him. "I'll see you then! I still have your key to your apartment! Bye!" Luna hanged up and giggled. "What a perfect opportunity for us to get physical," she said happily to herself. Back at Dexter's house, he didn't know what to do. What could he do? Luna and him were dating and she wanted to spend time with him. This was despite years of no one wanting to spend time with him. So, maybe he should, "Roll with the punches," as other people have told him to.

When Dexter got done with work, he sighed. Today had been awful. He had burned his food in the microwave and there was not many workers there. It had been a stressful day to say the least. However, as he punched out, he realized that Luna was going to be there when he got home. He was half thrilled and half excited. He was thrilled that he could come home to a hug and Luna would give him some food to eat. However, he also worried she'd be expecting something from him as well. Maybe she'd sleep over? Or want to stay up late talking?

Dexter did not know what he was going to do. When he got back to his apartment, from the less than 10 minute drive from work, he opened the door, and saw Luna was watching TV. "Oh Dexter! You're home!" she cried as she got up. Dexter took his jacket off and was immediately met with a big hug. Luna squeeze him tight and it took a moment, before Dexter was able to put his arms around her. He rested his head below her neck.

"How was your day?" she asked. Dexter sighed. "Not good. I burned two things in the microwave. One after the requisitioned it for me. Plus, there was no one there to help out really, except for a couple people." Luna hugged Dexter tighter. "Oh! My poor Dexy!" Dexter blushed. Dexy? Leo had called him Dex before, but Dexy sounded close to sexy. Luna gently wiggled both of them.

"How about you go change into your beddy bye clothes and I'll heat you up some dinner. Okay?" she wondered. Dexter leaned back. "What am I having?" Luna giggled. "It's a secret, but I'm sure you'll love it. Now go get dressed." Dexter did and he noticed Luna was warming something up on the stove, while wearing her little short shorts. "Sit down," she said once he got back, "And just relax. You've had a rough day." Dexter sat down.

"So, are we going to Martha's for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" Dexter asked as he took head of the table's seat. Luna nodded. "Yup. And Leo said to not worry about getting me or him a gift. Just having you here is more than enough." Dexter blushed. "Oh. You guys!" he replied. Luna smiled. "No, 'Oh you guys!' Dexter," she replied. She then got everything for tacos laid in front of him. "Luna. You didn't have to cook all this for me," he noted. Luna shrugged.

"I don't mind. Especially not for my sweet, sweet new boyfriend," she replied. Dexter blushed, but also smiled a bit. Luna felt her heart flutter. "Besides, you might be having another guest," Luna added. Dexter was confused. "Huh?" he asked, but then the door opened. "So where's the grub?" Leo asked. Dexter laughed. "Hey Leo." Leo smiled and they shook hands.

"Tacos!" Leo cried and took a seat. He then quickly made one and stuffed his face. Dexter and Luna stared at him. "What?" he said with the taco halfway in his mouth. Luna sighed. "That's not the only round thing you've put in your mouth today," she noted. Dexter and Luna laughed as Leo chewed. He swallowed and then grinned. "I might have," he replied, "But it was pretty hot. It all started when..."

"No!" Dexter shouted, "I don't wanna hear that while I'm eating." Leo laughed. "I'm just kidding Dex. Chill out!" Dexter gave a small smile and dug into the food. Leo smiled as he saw Luna and Dexter exchanging glances. Leo grinned at the thought of him and his sister being together. "So, how will everyone react with you two being together?" he asked. Luna smiled.

"I already told Yusei and Akiza," she replied, "They're thrilled and will be more than happy to help us be super affectionate like them." Leo rolled his eyes. "So you two are going to be all kissy kissy around each other like Yusei and Akiza?" he asked, "Those two stress they're together forever, but kiss more than anyone else I've seen." Luna and Dexter looked down.

"We haven't kissed yet," Luna said softly. Leo smiled. "Yay! I only have to deal with one overly kissing couple this Christmas." He stood up and did his victory dance. Luna and Dexter looked at one another. Luna smiled and winked at him. "Notice I said yet," she said to him. Dexter gasped and looked down shyly as Leo continued to dance around them like a drunken fool.

Later, once they were done eating, Dexter yawned. "Wanna go to bed sweetie?" Dexter was too tired to blush and get embarrassed by her calling him, "sweetie." Dexter just nodded and Luna walked with him to the bathroom. Dexter got ready and Luna came into his room once he was done. His room had lots of the local team's posters and pictures on the wall. 'Still almost exactly the same as before we left,' Luna thought as Dexter climbed into bed. He took off his big square glasses, which really showed off his big brown eyes.

Luna found herself blushing at just how cute and adorable he looked in bed. "Well...thanks for everything Luna." Luna stood over him and smiled. Although, for a long pause, Dexter was just a couple inches from Luna's groin, as it was as high as the bed was. Luna knew this fact and let him stare until he had to lean back. "I'm sorry," he said, but Luna's smile didn't leave her face.

"It's fine Dexter. And...I just wanna thank you for accepting the fact of being my girlfriend. I feel...happier being with you than all the other guys when I first hooked up with them." Dexter blushed. "Aww Luna. You're being too sweet." Luna giggled. "How can I be too sweet when the sweetest person I know is right in front of me?" Dexter was baffled, but Luna gave him a hug to calm him down. "Good night Dexter." She then leaned in his ears.

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you again tomorrow sexy."

Dexter blushed "Uh...yeah," he replied, "I will. It's Christmas Eve." Luna leaned back. "Thanks Dexter." Dexter nodded. Luna let go and Leo came charging in. "Okay. You two lovebirds! Come here Dex!" Leo gave him a bare hug and Luna giggled as Dexter had a stunned look on his face. Leo leaned back happily. "I know you love hugs, so I can't let Luna have all he fun." Dexter chuckled. "Yeah. Okay Leo." Leo grinned happily and looked at Dexter. "We'd better get going, but we'll pick you up at 3." Dexter nodded. "3. Got it." Luna and Leo said goodbye and then left.

Once they were gone, Dexter got his jizz sock and put it in his boxers. He then thought about Luna with those little short shorts and long, long legs. He rubbed his average sized cock, until he felt the sweet, sweet high of release. He then sighed happily as he got up to go to the bathroom. For Luna, it was much the same. She rubbed her groin as fast and hard as possible, fantasizing about the nerd she loved so much. When she came, unlike Dexter, she got ready for another round.

'He is so hot!' Luna said in her head, as she had to be quiet with Leo there. Still, it didn't stop her from saying Dexter's name after each of her climaxes.

The next day, Luna, Leo, Dexter, Yusei and Akiza all met with Martha for Christmas Eve. When they got there, Yusei and Akiza were more than happy to dish out hugs to their friends. However, they were all rather used to it, as Yusei had started being much more affectionate once Akiza and him started dating. To be honest, they all enjoyed this side of Yusei more than the cold, stoic side. Akiza loved it too, especially because he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Oh Yusei," Martha said after he gave her a big, long hug, "It's so nice to see this side of you." Yusei blushed as Akiza gave him a nudge. "Well...Akiza did open up my new affectionate side," he replied. Martha frowned. "You're telling me the huggy, kissy, side of you just came out of no where?" Martha asked as she pulled on his ear. Yusei frowned. "No. No. I didn't say that," Yusei replied and everyone laughed. Akiza came over and gave him a peck on the cheek, as Martha let go of him.

Back on the couch, Luna sat next to Dexter with one arm around his back, holding him close. She knew this was their first real time out in the open as a couple, but she didn't want to embarrass Dexter or herself by rubbing it in. So, she tried to keep their affection to a minimal, as other people came. Jack came, holding a bright red and white polka dotted wrapped box with a dark green bow. "Don't laugh," Jack said as he held it for Martha. "Oh how cute!" Martha cried, "And just for me." Jack huffed.

"It's not cute! It's cool," he replied. Martha didn't care and gave him a hug. "Aww! You're so sweet Jack." Jack tried to escape, but Martha knew just where to hug. "Martha! Come on!" he cried as everyone else laughed and awwed at the scene. As Luna go done laughing, she smiled at getting to hear Dexter's laugh. She looked at him with those big, square frames. Small smile. Big brown eyes.

Luna quickly found herself squirming and wanting to knock Dexter over and start making out with him. Luna couldn't stand it, so she managed a small question. "Want some wine?" she asked as she stood up. Dexter nodded and Luna went to the kitchen to get some. Luna, Dexter, Yusei, and Akiza had all been leary of having alcohol before they were of legal age. However, now that they were above the limit, they had become more open to drinks, but most of their favorites were fruity ones.

After Luna got wine, she saw Akiza get up and go to upstairs to where Martha was having the food out. Luna followed her and knew if she could talk about wanting to get into a guys pants, it was her. After all, Akiza had admitted to Luna how turned on Yusei got her and how she was ecstatic when she got to take Yusei's virginity on their wedding night.

As they got some snacks, Luna had a question: "Akiza, can we talk for a moment...about men?" Akiza looked over and giggled. "Okay, "she replied, "Lets go sit on the couch." As the women sat, Akiza asked what Luna wanted to talk about. Luna blushed. "It's about Dexter." Suddenly, Leo cam up and wanted tons of snacks. "What do you wanna know?" Akiza asked. As Leo got a plate full, he decided to sit next to both of them. However, Luna figured Leo would be too into food to care what she had to say.

"What about him?" Akiza repeated. Luna blushed as she said softly. "I just...I really want to do some physical things with him."

"Huh?" Leo huffed and stopped eating, as Luna continued. "It's just that, every time I'm around him, I just want do all sorts of naughty things to him." Akiza giggled. "What kind of naughty things?" Luna blushed. "What do you think?" she asked, "Blowjobs, handjobs, having him do me normal, doing me anal..." Akiza laughed. "Wow! The little Luna I knew has turned into a very naughty woman." Luna blushed.

"Hey. I've grown considerably since then. Keep in mind my boobs didn't start growing until I was 12 to 13. Unlike you," Luna noted as she motioned towards Akiza's chest. As they laughed, Leo was listening close. Leo had known about Luna's big porn collection for a while, but it seemed like she had never told anyone else just how sexual she really was. Leo kept stuffing his face, trying not to get noticed.

"So, you wanna get him to do you doggy style?" Akiza asked as they ate and talked some more.

"Well...no. See the thing is that Dexter's abstinent. I know Yusei was a virgin on his wedding night with you and I know you were crazy about him, even when we were Signers. So, what did you do to help out with wanting to be physical with him?" Akiza blushed. "Well...we made sure to do something physical with each other every time we met," she replied, "We would do something every Spring, Summer, and Winter break day that we could. We made out, dry humped, and yes, masturbated each other." Luna was surprised.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Leo felt awkward and quickly scooted as far away from them as he could. He was out of food and didn't want to stop hearing this. "So...I should be sure to do something physical?" Luna asked, "That makes sense. I mean, he stressed he wanted us to have an equal relationship." Akiza nodded. "Right. Yusei and I were the same. If you clearly are getting horny at just the thought of looking at him, you shouldn't have to suffer. What you could do is what Yusei and I did. Do just about everything, but sex until your wedding night. Uhh..."

"What?" Luna asked. Akiza paused. "You do wanna marry him right?" Luna looked down. "Without a doubt. He's the sweetest, nicest, and most wonderful guy I've ever been around. He may be pessimistic, beat himself up, and worry a lot, but I'd rather have a guy who clearly cares a lot about me than a guy who couldn't give a crap." Akiza smiled. "That's nice, but be sure of one thing." Luna was confused. "What's that?" Akiza gave her an intense stare.

"Do something physical with him...every. Single. Time you are with him. Or else you will go nuts."

With that, Leo got up. He had to warn Dexter about what Luna was told. He wasn't sure if Dexter would be up for getting physical, let alone naked, with his sister. As Dexter sat quietly in the rocking chair, Leo tapped him on the shoulder. "Dexter, can I ask you something?" Dexter sat up. "Sure. What is it Leo?" Leo sat down. "Would you plow my sister right now if you could?"

Dexter felt his hair on his head go straight up. "What?" he asked, blushing too. Leo leaned in. "Would you have sex with her?" Dexter looked down. He was scared Leo would yell at him if he said yes. However, he knew the truth. "Yes," he admitted, "So if you want to slap me, I'm ready for it." Leo laughed. "I'm not going to slap you Dex. But aren't you abstinent?" Dexter nodded.

"Well...I don't want kids right now," he replied, "And I'm not sure if I ever want them. But why are you asking me all this?" Leo leaned in close. "Because Akiza and Luna were talking about being physical with their men. Akiza said that Yusei was just like you and scared of physical contact." They both saw Yusei stuffing his face with meatballs. "What?" he asked.

"Uh...nothing," Leo replied and they went back to talking. "Anyways," Leo continued, "Akiza got physical with him every day and not with sex until they were married." Dexter was surprised. "What sort of things?" he asked. Leo shrugged. "Blows, Handjobs, dry humping. You name it." Dexter looked down, blushing. However, Leo had one more thing to add. "Akiza said it was only fair that if they waited on sex until marriage, that Yusei had to give something to her. So, they were very physical every time they met until marriage. I'm pretty sure Luna wants to do the same thing with you, thinking it's only fair that if you avoid sex, then you have to be physical with her." Dexter remained quiet. She had a point.

"I'll let you think about it," Leo said as he got up to get something to drink.

Dexter looked at his lap. It was only right right? Why should Luna have to hold back for him to do as he pleased? Dexter sighed. Even though he had no experience with women, he was going to have to learn quickly if he wanted to do something with Luna.

"Be sure though to not say anything," Akiza said back with Luna. "But are you sure?" Luna asked. Akiza nodded. "Just invite him to your room or something. You can talk him through it. If you talk about it before then, then he will get nervous and be second guessing everything." Luna looked at the ceiling. "That make sense," she responded. Luna then got a great idea.

"I got it, but I'll have to go ask Dexter something." Luna quickly got up. "Thanks Akiza." She quickly ran downstairs and saw Dexter sitting by himself in his chair. Luna came and sat where Leo was a little while ago. "Dexter. Can I ask you something?" Dexter got his attention back towards her. "Yeah. Sure. What's up?" he asked. Luna wiggled in her seat. "Would you stay over tonight at my place?"

Dexter looked down. He couldn't believe. He was going to get laid on Christmas Eve? Still, he looked at Luna. "Why?" he asked. Luna bit her lip. Akiza told her not to say anything, but how should she not reply to Dexter's question? Plus, just coming out of the blue might have the opposite effect and scare Dexter away. So, she decided to come clean and smiled with no regrets. "I...I really want to do something fun with you. We haven't gotten a chance to cuddle or be really intimate and I'd like to do something like that with you." Dexter breathed through his nose.

"That is, if you'd like to doing something physical with me," Luna added. Dexter smiled. "Okay," he replied, "We haven't done anything physical, but are you sure you wanna do it?" Luna nodded. "I would. In fact..." She looked down. "I've been waiting ever since we confessed." Dexter gasped and quickly looked sad. "I'm sorry," he replied, "That was my fault." Luna shook her head.

"No. It's not Dexter. I just...haven't said anything to you. So, I'd like to come clean and say that I want a physical relationship. We don't have to have sex until marriage, but I would like some physical stuff." Dexter smiled. "I want that too," he responded, "Heck, I'm always good for a hug." Luna giggled and scooted so that Dexter could have the corner of the couch. "Why not sit next to me and we could hug all night long?" Dexter smiled and got up. He sat down and the two got into a tight embrace. As Akiza and Yusei walked by, they looked at them hugging and smiling.

"How cute," Akiza said as she pointed out the couple. Yusei turned to her. "They're just like us," he remarked. Akiza and him smiled at one another and shared a kiss on the lips. They looked back at the cuddling couple and knew that it would only a short matter of time before they really got affectionate. Even more than either one of them thought they would ever get to as a dating couple.

 **A/N: Sorry if it got too wild, but please review if you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. This is part one of two for the finalie. I originally planned for this to be one Chapter, but it was too long.**

 **Warning: Sexual situations in both of these last two Chapters. Read at your own discretion.**

 **Fabsblackunicorn** : **Thanks! So glad you liked it. I'm sorry if you feel dirty, because this one has a lot more than the other chapters put together!**

 **Here it is!**

As the gang went home, Luna thought about what she should do to tell Dexter about wanting to be physical with him. Dexter was thinking about how he could sexy for her and make her feel good. Luna then got an idea. "Dexter, would you like to stay with us and sleep over?" she asked. Dexter smiled. "Okay," he replied, "I'll sleep on the couch." Luna giggled. "I actually was wondering if you'd sleep in my bed with me." Dexter and Leo blushed.

"What?" they asked.

Luna smiled. "I want you to just sleep with me in the same bed." Luna giggled. "Just sleep," she stressed. Dexter shook his head. "I'm...I'm okay." Luna frowned. However, she didn't want to push it. "Okay, but can we at least say goodnight to each other before we go to sleep?" Dexter nodded. "Of course," he said. Luna smiled, as a plan was already in her head on how this would turn out.

As they were getting back to the Tops, Yusei got an idea. "Why don't Akiza and I stay over and we just have one giant sleepover?" Leo cheered. "Yeah!" he replied, "But then we'll have to deal with you two having sex in the guest bedroom." Yusei and Akiza blushed.

"Okay. Leo. We didn't need that," Luna replied.

Yusei smiled. "Hey. You guys know about it at least. So, it wouldn't be a surprise." Dexter, Luna and Leo all rolled their eyes as Yusei and Akiza laughed. As they were almost home, Luna thought about all the naughty things Dexter could do to her in the bedroom.

_Luna imagines_

Luna imagined her wrists being tied up. "That's it Dexter! Tie me up! I've been a bad, bad girl." As Dexter got done tying, she smiled. "Now, do me hard Dexter! I've deserved it. And with my pill, you can pound me as much as you want." Dexter smiled at her and then shoved his length into her. He then started shoving in and out of her hard. Luna stuck her tongue out in joy.

 _Flash forward  
_

Luna then had another fantasy. She imagined teasing Dexter like crazy. Finally, Dexter came up to her in her bedroom. He smiled at her. "You look like you could use a good humping." He quickly undid Luna's shirt. "Oh. Dexter! Please!" she begged. In truth, Luna was loving every moment. He then pulled her little short shorts and got her naked. "Ahh! No!" Luna kidding begged. He then pushed her onto the bed and started undoing his suspenders.

Dexter quickly shoved his face in her groin. "Ahhh! Ahh! Someone help!" Luna cried, in reality hoping no one would come. She then kicked as Dexter made her cum. He then quickly pulled down his boxers and shoved his length into her. Luna moaned. "Please don't!" she cried, even though she was enjoying it. Without stopping or trying to show her any care, he started humping her. Luna smiled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in joy.

 _Flash forward  
_

Luna's final fantasy had her with a leash around her neck and she was already naked. Dexter was naked too and he held onto the end of the leash. Luna saw Dexter's length being aroused and she crawled on all fours towards him. Before she got to it, Dexter pulled on the leash.

"No! Bad girl!" Dexter cried.

Luna whimpered and Dexter frowned. "I'm sorry," he said, "But...do you wanna get fucked? In the ass?" Luna nodded. "You have to be a good girl though," Dexter noted. Luna crawled up to him and gently bumped his length with her head. She panted and stuck her tongue out, before barking.

"Aww! Good girl!" Dexter replied, "But as a wild animal, you have to be done like a wild animal. So, turn around and stay on all fours." Luna nodded and turned around, showing her bare butt to Dexter. Dexter got behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ready?" he asked, as he let the leash go. Luna barked loudly and Dexter started humping her like two horny animals. "Now! Bark every time I go into you!" Dexter ordered.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Luna cried with joy, as Dexter kept humping her. Luna smiled, as she barked loudly in joy.

_End Luna's imagination_

As Luna came back to reality, she turned and looked at Dexter. She knew that her imagination was completely unrealistic. Dexter was too kind. Too sweet. Too...amazing. He would care much too much about the amount of pain he gave her, let alone any pain, and he would feel tremendous guilt if he hurt her in any way. Physically or mentally.

As Yusei pulled up to the Tops, they all got out, and headed upstairs. The twins had more than enough bedrooms to accommodate everyone. The twins also had some extra t-shirts, toothbrushes, and pajama pants, as they knew they'd have lots of sleepovers with Yusei, Akiza, and Dexter once they moved back to NDC. Still, if Luna wanted her plan to work, she had to be ready before Dexter was. She quickly used her long, 4 foot legs to get to a bathroom first. She brushed her teeth and got ready. When she came out, she saw Yusei waiting.

"Yusei, where is Dexter?" she asked. Yusei smiled.

"He's in the downstairs bathroom," he noted. Luna quickly raced by him. "Thanks!" she cried and quickly knocked on the door once she got there. "Someone's in here," Dexter said. Luna blushed. It was tempting to ignore Dexter's request. The thought of coming in, probably seeing Dexter going the bathroom, and getting flustered would be so cute. She didn't mind what he was doing anyways. It would still be fun.

However, Luna also knew she had to tone that dirty side of her down. Besides, she didn't want to scare Dexter off with all the things she was okay with doing (heck, look at her dreams in the car). She had to take things slowly with him and that's exactly what she was going to do. "Oh. Dexter. Just come to my room when you're done. I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Dexter asked, but she was already gone.

Dexter was now nervous and his stomach did knots. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he knew he had to go talk to her. He got out of the bathroom and went to her room. He gulped as he opened the door. He gasped as he saw Luna in just her underwear. He quickly shut the door again. "Luna. I'm so sorry!" he cried. He could hear her giggling through the door. "It's okay," she replied, "Come on in."

Dexter slowly came in and Luna was still in her underwear. "It's okay," she said, noticing his nervous look. She stood and walked over to him, towering with her 6'6" frame. She closed the door behind him and Dexter gulped. Luna knew she had to calm him down, so she wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay," she said, "I just wanted to do some fun physical stuff with you." Dexter sighed.

This was what he was told about and he knew that Luna really wanted to do it. If he wanted to have a fair and equal relationship with her, he couldn't be the one always calling the shots. He had to give some leaway. He sighed and hugged her back. "I know and I'm sorry for being so selfish." Luna frowned. "Selfish? How were you selfish?" Dexter sighed. "I was wanting to avoid having sex until marriage and I knew that you've already done it multiple times. I shouldn't have done that." Luna smiled.

"Dexter. That's not selfish at all. In fact, I was like that too at one point." Dexter was a bit surprised. "You were?" Luna nodded. "Yes, but as I grew up, I didn't like that idea. I didn't like being held back and I wanted to do things I wanted to do. I wanted to try to show off to guys at school, I wanted to go out and drink (when I was legal age of course), and I didn't want to hold myself back."

Dexter now felt worse that ever. Was his life so far held back? Did he make a mistake by holding himself from certain things? Luna saw the frown and tried to cheer him up."Dexter. I know I saw pictures online. You went out with roommates to the bar on Cheap Drink nights. Did you want to stay up late and get hammered with them?" Dexter shook his head. Luna smiled. "So, you've gone out and tried things, but you didn't like them. If you don't like them, then you don't go. Going out and getting drunk is not you. And that's not who you are. You grew up and now know who you are. Just like I did. So, just because you don't like partying and am more introverted isn't a bad thing. So, please don't beat yourself up."

Dexter sighed. "Okay," he said with little enthusiasm. Luna led him to the bed. "Dexter..." Luna said sadly. She then got an idea, as she could hear talking. "Come on," she said. She quickly put some pajama pants and a t-shirt on herself and they went out to see Leo, Yusei, and Akiza were all standing there talking. They all smiled as they saw Luna put her arm around Dexter.

"So, you two a couple now?" Yusei teased. They both blushed. "It's so nice that my best freind and my sister are going out," Leo noted, "Of course..." He went up to both of them. "I give my offical blessing to have you two date." Dexter blushed and felt a bit awkward, along with everyone else. "Uh...thanks Leo," he replied. Akiza had a question. "So, you two kiss yet?"

Luna and Dexter looked at one another blushing. 'I can't make out with him if I haven't kissed him,' Luna thought. She put both hands on his shoulder and smiled. Dexter gulped. He knew what this meant. He blushed and felt his stomach turn into knots. "It's okay," Luna said softly, "Don't worry." Dexter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stopped on his tiptoes and puckered his lips out.

"Aww!" everyone awwed, as Dexter wasn't even up to Luna's chin with her 6'6" frame.

Luna smiled and put her arms around him before closing the extra distance. Dexter then put his arms around her and the other three clapped. When they let go, the couple looked at them applause.

"Congratulations," they all said. Luna and Dexter smiled.

"How was it?" Luna whispered. "Amazing," Dexter replied, "My first kiss." He turned and they faced one another. "I love you Luna." Luna smiled. "I love you too." Dexter blushed. "Can I have another one?" Luna nodded and Dexter got on his tiptoes and puckered, just like before. The three viewers awwed and Luna closed the distance like last time. When they leaned back, Luna took his hand. "I think we're now good enough for some special fun." She took his hand and walked away with him. Dexter looked back and the other three smiled and waved. Luna looked back and waved quickly, before Dexter turned back around.

Once they were out of sight, Yusei had a question. "Leo, are you comfortable having her make out with Dexter?" Leo shrugged. "Hey. I like Dexter and I know he would never do anything to hurt Luna. Plus, so what? It's her life." Akiza smiled. "Well, she'll be able to watch that kiss again later, because I took video." Leo and Yusei were stunned and quickly went back, as Akiza played their kisses over and over again.

Once they got to the room, Luna and Dexter felt a little more comfortable now that they had shared their first kiss. Luna then closed the door and almost immediately got in her bra and panties again. "Now, how do you wanna make out with me?" Dexter gulped. "I...I...I...I don't know." Luna smiled and then sat in his lap. Dexter was getting even more nervous.

"How about I give you a blow job?" Luna asked.

Dexter gasped and looked down. "I...I don't think I'm worthy of that." Luna gasped sadly and frowned. "Not worthy? Of course you are Dexy!" She put her arms around him. "You will _always_ be worthy." Dexter blushed. "Thanks, but I know you're just trying to be nice." Luna frowned even more and she decided to take drastic measures. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Dexter," she said softly.

Luna then quickly gave Dexter a deep, passionate kiss. Without even asking, which was extremely unusual for her, Luna shoved her tongue into Dexter's. She knew this probably wasn't how Dexter wanted or planned for his first French kiss, but she knew she had to show him that she loved him. After Dexter stopped surprise moaning, Luna felt Dexter's arms snake around her little waist and he actually responded well to it.

Luna then quickly leaned back. "Were you liking that?" she asked. Dexter got all shy. "Kind of," he said. Luna giggled.

"Why don't you get down to your boxers and then I can give you a well deserved blow?" Dexter blushed. "But what if you think I'm ugly?" Luna smiled. "Dexter. You are never ugly, because I see you as made of gold." Dexter blushed and knew that this would be awkward, undressing in front of her, but he knew he wanted to make her happy. Plus, having a woman want to give him a blowjob did sound kind of fun.

"Okay," he said softly and Luna cheered. She then got up.

Dexter got up and started undressing. As he hanged up his clothes on hangers that Luna gave him, he kept trying to cover his body when he saw Luna was staring at him. Luna smiled. "You look so hot," she said and gave him a kiss the first time. Dexter blushed and slowly, but surely got all the way done. Soon, Dexter was down to his boxers. Luna smiled. "Want me to take that off for you?" Dexter blushed and nodded. Luna did and his cock bounced slightly as it got pulled off. "Ahh!" Dexter cried and quickly covered it with his hands.

Luna looked up. "It's okay Dexter. Don't be afraid." She got down and slowly moved his hands. "I think it's beautiful." Dexter was confused. "My cock is beautiful?" Luna giggled. "It's not like hot hot hot, but it's your's. That's what makes it so beautiful and that's what makes me happy." She looked up, closed her eyes and smiled. Dexter got nervously and looked at the bed. "Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, "Is there something that would make this better for you?" Dexter looked to his left.

"Can...can I sit down when you do this?" Luna looked up. "Sure, but why?" she asked as she stood up, towering over him. Dexter looked down. "I...I normally sit down when I masturbate. It feels better." Luna giggled and tugged his cheeks. "So cute," she said and took his hand. Dexter gulped as he got on top of the king-sized bed. "Am I too high?" he asked.

Luna smiled. "No, because my 6 foot 6 inch frame is just fine with it." She eyed his cock. "Anything else?" Dexter blushed. "Can you get naked too? That way, I don't feel so weird being the only one?" Luna smiled. "Of course." Luna smiled as she stood up. "Want to take my clothes off?" Dexter shook his head. "I don't know how to do a bra and I'm sure you can take off your panties better than I can." Luna wanted to say something, but smiled. "Okay," she said, giving into his orders. She unhooked her bra and let her breasts breath. They bounced slightly when her bra left.

Luna hanged up the bra and then pulled off her panties. Dexter's eyes grew wide at her bare groin. Luna giggled and put the green panties next to her green bra. When she got back to the bed, she swished her long grain hair around. She saw it was turning Dexter on. "You ready?" she asked suggestively, "I'm going to start sucking." Dexter gulped, but nodded. Luna smiled. "Okay, but you have to do one thing for me when you cum." Dexter tilted his head. "What do I have to do?" he asked. Luna smiled. "Just shot my name when you cum." Dexter frowned. "But what if I forget or don't. You'll be so mad at me." Luna frowned and stood up.

"I won't," she replied as she sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you." Dexter frowned and looked at the floor. "No. It's my fault for being stupid." Luna hugged Dexter tighter. "You're not stupid Dexter. And I love you." Dexter was stunned. He still wasn't used to being told that Luna loved him. Luna smiled at him.

"I like it when you smile. So, can you smile for me? Please?"

Dexter felt bad. How could he not smile for her? He went and showed his teeth. "Aww! You have such a nice smile," Luna noted. Dexter looked down. "Yeah, but I brushed too hard for years and my gums have receeded and..." Luna put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry Dexter. You look just fine to me." She then got off the bed. "Now...how about that blowjob?" Dexter took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Luna went up to it and saw it was now not so hard anymore. She smiled. "I'm going to give you both a hand and blowjob," she replied. She put her right hand on it and then started stroking it. After a few strokes, Dexter moaned. "Ahh!" he said. Luna smiled. Getting to see Dexter feel good made her so happy. She watched as he got more excited. Luna looked back up and saw how much pleasure it gave him.

'Yes. I'm doing it! I'm making the man I love happy!' Luna thought. She then knew it was time to really step her game up. But before she did, she alerted Dexter. "I'm going to start by licking," she said. Dexter looked down. "Okay. And thanks for the heads up." Luna nodded and started just with her tongue first, making sure the whole length got a little wet. This would make it easier when it went into her mouth.

Dexter moaned and just this, but Luna told him the good part, "I'm going to start sucking." Dexter looked down and nodded.

Luna then made an, "o," with her mouth and then took it in. Dexter moaned, "Ahhh!" loudly. Luna went in and out and then looked up at him. Dexter noticed this and then frowned. "Luna..." Luna pulled her mouth out. "Yes Dexter? Is there something wrong?" She frowned. Dexter did too. "Can...can you not look up at me when doing it? It...makes me feel like I'm dominating you or that you're my slave. I feel bad." Luna's frowned turned into a smile.

"Okay," she replied, "But I like seeing you feel good." Dexter frowned. "I'm sorry." Luna smiled. "How about you just close you're eyes and then I'll tap you when it's okay to look or not?" Dexter smiled. "That sounds good." Luna giggled. "Okay. I'm going to suck, but not look at you. When I tap it means look away. When I tap again, then you can look." Dexter nodded and Luna started sucking again, focusing on the cock. Dexter looked down and could see Luna enjoyed doing what she was doing. She then tapped his leg and Dexter closed his eyes.

Luna looked up and saw the joy that Dexter was getting. It made her groin tingle, as she was so happy to be making him happy. She went in and out of his cock, letting her tounge help her keep it moist. 'This is so good. I'm making Dexter feel good and it tastes so good.' Luna tapped his leg and she kept sucking. "L...L...Luna," Dexter said and Luna stopped. She pulled out of Dexter's cock. "What is it Dexter?" she asked with a smile.

"Are...are you feeling okay? And...and can I try something?" Luna's eyes sparked. 'He's asking me how I'm doing? Oh how sweet!' Luna smiled. "I'm doing great Dexter. And what is it that you wanna try?" Dexter gulped. "Can I try pushing your head deep into my cock?" Luna smiled. She was honestly up for just about anything in the bedroom. "Sure," she replied, "But let me get into position first." She got to the head of his penis. Dexter put his hand on the back of her head. "Ready?" he asked and Luna nodded with the cock in her mouth. Dexter pushed her in just once. He then quickly let go.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said, "But I can't do it. It feels too dominate. Like I'm controlling you." Luna pulled his cock out and smiled. "It's okay. Why don't I just suck you then?" Dexter nodded and thought that would be better. They then quickly went back to what they were doing before. Luna tapped on his leg, while Dexter got notified when it was safe to look. Dexter had no idea he could be sucked for this long. Then again, masturbations sometimes felt like seconds and was minutes long. Finally, Dexter knew he was close.

"I'm...I'm getting close Luna. So be ready." Luna tapped his leg and gave him a thumbs up. Dexter then did as Luna asked: calling her name.

"Luna...Luna...Luna..Luna..Luna..." he shouted and then one more time, "LUNA!"

Dexter came in her mouth and Luna made sure his average sized cock was all the way in. Once the cum was done, Luna stayed in a little longer, enjoying the twitching of his cock. Dexter watched as she pulled out, some cum stayed stuck to his cock. When Luna pulled it all the way out, she looked at him, smiled, and then raised her head before Dexter could speak. She showed him her neck and made a big gulp.

"Did...did you just swallow my cum?" Dexter asked. Luna nodded.

"Yes. And it tasted very good. The best." Dexter was confused. "Wait. So, you drank other guys' cum too? And how was mine the best tasting? What did it taste like?" Luna took his last question first. "It tasted salty and yes, I did drink other guys' cum. However, yours is the best, because it's your cum. No matter what, that's always the best to me." Luna then looked at Dexter's cock.

"And it looks like there's some here I didn't get, so I have to lick it off."

Luna then licked off the remaining cum, even as Dexter lost his arousal. Dexter could hear her moans and really could tell she was having fun doing it. When she was done, she said, "All done." Dexter smiled.

"So...should I do something for you now?" Luna smiled. "Sure thing." She quickly hopped onto the giant bed, put her hands on her skinny thighs, and put her legs in the air, nearly touching the ceiling they were so long. "Why don't you lick my groin now?" Dexter looked down. He had heard, read, and seen this donee not porn. Yet, he was scared. Luna knew this and put her legs down. "It's okay if you don't want to," Luna said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Dexter frowned. "No. I have to at least try. You just suked my cock and I should do the same to you." Luna looked at him. "You sure?" Dexter nodded. Luna then got into her former postion. She tried to spread her legs farther apart to help him.

Dexter looked at her groin and knew he had to try it. Dexter leaned in close and closed his eyes. He then licked.

"Ahh!" Luna moaned happily. However, she had her eyes closed too and she didn't feel any more licking. She opened her eyes and looked through her legs. Dexter had his eyes still closed and a sour look on his face. Luna gasped. "Dexter!" she cried and quickly went up to him. Dexter looked down at his knees. "I'm sorry Luna. It just doesn't taste good. You must be so mad." Luna smiled. "I'm not mad Dexter. If you don't like it, you don't like it." Dexter finally looked up to her. "I know, but what can I do to make you feel good?" Luna smiled.

"Just use your hand. You don't have to lick it or anything." Dexter still was concerned. "Will that still feel good? What if I don't do a good job?" Luna kept encouraging him. "You will. Just rub it like you do your cock. So, it's okay." Luna leaned back and put her legs up in the air one more time. "Just use your hand. If it feels uncomfortable, I will tell you."

Having her say that was that was reassuring to Dexter. "Okay, but please tell me if I'm hurting you or if..." He looked up at her toes and legs. "If you're getting tired of holding your legs up." Luna smiled. "I'm doing just fine with them," she said, "So, come on. Let me feel those great hands of yours." Dexter blushed. "I'm sorry they're not silky smooth or anything. I've forgotten to use hand lotion..."

"It's okay Dexter! I love you just the same." She sat up, kissed him, and then went back.

"Now. Mama needs this," Luna noted. Dexter nodded and went up to her groin. Like before, Luna spread her legs out, to have it open up for him. However, Dexter wasn't into sticking a finger in just yet. Instead, Dexter decided to use his palm to rub her groin to achieve this. First he used his right hand. Then his left. He looked up and saw Luna moaning. "Oh yes. Yes. Yes Dexter yes!" Dexter smiled.

'I'm giving her joy!' he thought, 'I'm making her feel good.' Dexter kept rubbing. Luna kept saying his name. However, he soon stopped. Luna opened her eyes. "Why..why did you stop?" she asked panting. Dexter frowned. "Are you feeling okay? Does it feel good?" Luna smiled. "Yes. It feels good Dexter! Keep it up! You're doing great!" Dexter smiled and started rubbing some more. Luna started saying. "I'm getting...I'm getting close..."

"Can you say my name like I did yours?" Dexter asked, "If you can?"

"Absolutely," Luna replied, "Dexter...Dexter...Dexter..Dexter..Dexter..Dexter." Then with a loud roar. "DEXTER!" Dexter looked down and could feel a bit of juices flowing out. He looked at them. "Eww," he said, but then looked up and saw Luna was smiling. "Oh Dexter..." She put her legs down and sat up. She cupped his face and kissed him hard. When she leaned back, she smiled. "That was amazing!" She hugged him. "That felt so good." Dexter smiled. "Good. I'm glad. I'm so happy that I made you happy."

When they leaned back, they smiled at one another. If either one of them had been told when the day started, they'd be naked and giving each other pleasure, they would have said that they were crazy or maybe that they both must have drank too much at Martha's. However, they had done it and there was still one more step for them to take.

 **A/N: Only one more Chapter to go! Please review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the finalie! Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **erikfinnvladimir: In a way, it is kind of like that for basketball. Though, Dexter is much more shy about being dirty. I hope you enjoy the last Chapter!**

Now that Luna and Dexter were done, Dexter had a suggestion. "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked, "And can I put some clothes back on?" Luna laughed. "Of course!" The two got up and got their clothes back on. Dexter quickly put his on, still feeling self-conscious. Luna smiled and had no problem slowly putting on her clothes and having Dexter look away, embarrassed that he was staring at her. Luna giggled ,as she loved teasing him.

When they got done, they walked out to the hallway. They could then hear loud moaning. "Akiza...Akiza...keep going! You're so amazing!" Yusei shouted. Luna and Dexter saw the door was slightly open. "Should we look?" Dexter whispered. Luna smiled, but the shut the door and they walked down the hall smiling. Yusei and Akiza stopped. "What was that?" Yusei asked as he looked up at Akiza.

"Who cares," she replied, as she was on top. Yusei moaned. "This...this is why I like you on top. You're so good," Yusei moaned. Akiza's massive tits were bouncing so fast and often that they were a blur. "Yes...Yes," Akiza moaned, "And we both feel so good!" She kept hopping up and down on Yusei's average sized dick. Akiza's big butt even jiggled a little as she thrusted in and out. "Oh Yusei!" she cried. The two kissed, as Akiza's hips, boobs, and butt kept bouncing.

Luna and Dexter decided to go to separate bathrooms. However, as Dexter did his business, he felt like he shouldn't sleep in the same bed with Luna. "That should be for something special," he said to himself. After he got done, he went to the other restroom. He could hear moaning in it.

"Oh...Dexter...you were so good. Ugh...oh yes! Yes! Dexter!" Luna moaned and Dexter could figure out what she was doing by the next part. "Dexter...Dexter...Dexter...yes that's it! Rub my groin like there is no freaking tomorrow!"

Dexter frowned as he waited outside. 'I didn't giver her enough plesure,' Dexter thought as she came and then went another round. Finally, Luna was done, and opened the door. She then saw Dexter hanging his head. "Dexter! How...how much did you hear?" Dexter frowned. "A few rounds actually. So, I'm guessing i didn't please you enough?" Luna hugged him.

"Oh Dexter you did please me. It's just..." She bit her lip. "I'm a nymphomaniac. Meaning that I have a constant need for sex and urges. I didn't want to tell you, because I worried you would then feel like you had to please me all day long." Dexter looked up worried. "Are you okay? Are you going to die?" Luna smiled. "No. It's not dangerous. However, I just want you to know that it's not just me that has it. Akiza and Leo do too." Dexter blushed.

"Really? How come they didn't tell me?" he asked, "I guess I'm not good enough." Luna hugged Dexter tighter. "No Dexter. That's not it. They just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. That's all." Dexter looked up. "Well then, how can I help you? Is there something I can do?" Luna smiled. "Just know that I could literally go all night long and am always turned on. However, that doesn't mean you didn't do a good job, even if we just go one round. You gave me pleasure tonight by masturbating me in a way that I have never felt before. Having you get me off to a sweet, wonderful guy like you, made me feel so much better than all the other guys I dated. So, just know that you're special to me Dexter. I fantasize about only you when I masturbate and get off now. Still, I love you more than just that. It's not just physically, but also emotionally too. "

Dexter blushed. "You don't have to say that just to be nice," he replied. Luna kissed his cheek. "I'm not just being nice," she said, "It's also the truth." Dexter blushed. "Anyways, can I sleep on the couch tonight?" Luna frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?" she asked. Dexter tilted his head. "I apprecaiate that, but first time sleeping together should be special." He quickly added. "Not that tonight wasn't special, but I want to save it for a special special special night together. If that makes any sense." Luna nodded.

"It does. So, why don't I get the things to help you out then? Huh?" Dexter nodded and they went to the living room couch. As they walked, Luna rmembered Leo mention that if Dexter and her did something, "special special special," then he would pay for their wedding and give her a million dollars. Still, Luna didn't want to force that and instead focused on going Dexter's pace instead. She was proud of just how far he had gone tonight.

After Dexter laid on the couch, Luna then brought out some blankets and pillow. "Are you sure you'll be okay Dexter?" Dexter nodded as he put his thick square glasses on the coffee table. "Yes. I'm sure." Luna looked at him sweetly. "Well...if you change your mind, you are always welcome to come to my room." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good night Dexter." He replied with, "Good night Luna. Sleep well." Luna smiled and as she walked away, she could only think about what a sweet guy he is.

As Dexter put his eye mask on, the grandfather clock struck midnight. Dexter sighed. "If Luna wasn't satisfied tonight? What can I do to make her feel better?" he asked himself. He then thought of it. "Um...no...no brain. Lets not go there." He quickly got on his side and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dexter heard people moving around and going to the bathroom. Dexter got up and saw Yusei coming out. "Oh. Sorry. I know I was kind of loud there." Dexter just laughed and Yusei smiled. "Anyways, Merry Christmas Dexter." Dexter smiled. "Merry Christmas Yusei." Dexter then went and got his computer pad out. In an hour or so, everyone was just about up. Yusei then went to his apartment and Akiza helped him bring their gifts to the twins' apartment.

"So, should we open gifts and then eat breakfast?" Yusei asked as he set the last gift down. Everyone else agreed, but Dexter frowned. He didn't have any gifts to give. As he sat down, he tugged on his suspenders nervously. "Okay. Lets sort all the gifts," Leo said as he took a box.

"Luna. Leo. Dexter. Dexter. Dexter. Leo. Dexter. Dexter. Luna. Yusei. Dexter Dexter. Akiza. Dexter. Dexter. Dexter."

Dexter looked at the mountain of presents. "You guys. You didn't have to get me so much. After all, I don't have any gifts for you guys." The other four people all smiled. "It's okay Dexter," Luna replied. Leo quickly grabbed one of the boxes. "I forgot. This one has to be last. It's my gift." Dexter was curious. As he opened the gifts and so did the others, Dexter felt guilty. He didn't know the exact prices, since the twins either took the tags off, colored over them, or had the price sticker taken off. However, just a ballpark estimate would be over $1,000 worth of stuff. Before he got to Leo's gift, he frowned.

"You guys. I don't deserve all this stuff." Leo frowned. "Of course you do Dexter." Luna came over and hugged him. "Yes. And know that we all love you and love having you around." Dexter blushed. "Aww. Guys." Everyone smiled. "Time for my gift!" Leo said cheerfully. He handed it to him and Luna got off Dexter so he could open it. as he did, Luna stared at Dexter's groin.

'I want to blow him so bad right now,' she thought as she felt her urges kicking in. However, her mind turned to the box Dexter was holding instead of his groin.

"A...A dildoe maker?" Dexter asked. Leo smiled and put an arm around him. "Well yeah. You didn't have a gift for Luna, so now you can give her one." Dexter turned to him. "Leo!" Leo laughed. "Oh come on! My sis has wanted your dick for a while now. Years even." It was now Luna's turn to turn to him. "Leo!" she shouted. Leo just laughed. Yusei and Akiza scooted away from the three and just watched.

"Oh come on," Leo replied,. Dexter noticed a reciept on the box. "What is this?" he asked. Leo grinned. "Oh don't worry. More are on the way." Luna and Dexter were stunned. "What do you mean more?" they asked. Leo grinned. "Oh come on! Luna doesn't just need or want one dildoe. So, I made she she'll get a whole dozen once Dexter makes them." Luna blushed. "Leo!" Dexter just stayed quiet and blushed.

"Leo. You're always thinking about sex," Luna scolded him. Leo pointed at her. "Oh. And you're not?" he asked, "I lived together with you for how many years and heard you getting off how many times? Not to mention you've been thinking about Dexter _for years."_ Luna just sat there and the nerd and the supermodel just sat there blushing. Dexter was stunned. The rest of the conversation was between them.

"You've thought about me for years?" Dexter asked. Luna blushed. "Yes. And I'm not ashamed. I always thought you were sweet, kind, but shy. I liked it when you opened up the personal side of you and showing just how caring you really are. You have a lot of traits that any woman would love." Dexter looked down. "I don't think so. A girl would never come up to a nerd like me." He pulled on his suspenders. "Not to mention I spend hours online a day and I like it. I know that would bore a woman to watch that or watch me playing video games." Luna smiled and put an arm around him.

"I don't mind. And I don't mind you. You're an amazing guy Dexter." He looked up at her. "I don't care what your intrests are. I know what you're like as a person and that's what is most important to me." Dexter smiled and hugged her back. "I love you Dexter. And...I...I know Leo had good intentions. I knew you'd be upset about getting so many gifts, so..." She looked up at her brother. "I think we can see the good over the awkwardness." Dexter nodded and crawled over to him.

"Thanks Leo. And Merry Christmas. I'm sorry I didn't get a gift for you." Leo grinned. "You can Dexter." Dexter was confused and Leo put his arms out. He motioned with his hands to come in. Dexter smiled and the two hugged. Everyone else smiled.

However, they were interrupted by Yusei's stomach making noise.

"Okay. Looks like it's time for breakfast. Fried Egg Sandwhiches sound good?" Akiza asked. Everyone liked the idea. "I'll get the bacon!" Yusei said. "I'll set the table," Luna added. Dexter got up too, but Leo stopped him. He handed him the dildoe box. "Now's your chance Dex. Go to the bathroom and make this for Luna." Dexter was nervous. "You sure?" Leo nodded. "Now go!" Dexter nodded and went upstairs.

He quickly got into the bathroom and looked at it. He closely read the instructions and warnings. He gulpd as he made the mix with just water. He blushed as he get turned on as best as he could. "I hope Luna likes this," he said. He was worried it wouldn't be at full size for her to enjoy. He tried his best though. He then poured the mixture in and put the top on. He then waited.

Leo was kind of stalling for time, so he took his time for getting the toaster out. However, he decided to go check on Dexter. When he did, Dexter was fumbling with the mold maker. "Oh jeeze Dex. Let me help." Dexter wasn't exactly comfortable with Leo handling his junk, but they were best friends and they wanted to make a gift for Luna. So, Dexter just let it go and had him help out.

Finally, Leo and Dexter got it done and both hid the mold in the closet. They then went downstairs. Luna noticed them first. "Where were you two at?" Luna asked. Leo bit his lip. "Uhhhh..." Dexter smiled. "Leo helped me with my suspenders," he replied as he pulled on them, "I couldn't get them to buckle." Luna smiled. "Well isn't that nice?" she asked as she went over and kissed him "But if you ever need help with those sexy suspenders, just ask me. I'd be more than happy to help." Dexter blushed as Luna went back to cooking.

After breakfast, the gang went to Martha's house. After a hug from her, she gave them their Christmas money. "Martha, you didn't have to give us this much," Yusei said. Martha smiled and told him she wanted to see them have fun with it before she...you know. She made sure to give some to Leo, Luna, and Dexter. After they talked and Jack and Crow came, it was time for leftovers from yesterday.

After everyone said grace and ate, it was time for a game. Akiza brought one and so did Crow. And of course, it had to be naughty. Luna thought for sure Dexter would just sit in his rocking chair and watch, but instead, Luna was surprised by the fact that he wanted to play. Still, she helped Dexter get the rules and they had some embarrassment and some fun.

As they went, Dexter thought about Luna. It was clear that she wanted him more than just a blow job. If she had thought about him for years, was it right that he denied her, even from sex? Dexter knew that Luna had her pill going, so he didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant. Still, he questioned if he was ready to go all the way. At the same time, look at how far he came just last night. He had enjoyed it and Luna did too. Not to mention, being close to Luna and seeing how happy she was, even after it, was amazing.

Then of course, there was the other thing that happened afterwards.

Luna was still not satisfied with just cumming. She wanted to cum multiple times last night. Would sex give her that? Dexter didn't know if he could go more than one round. Still, maybe just one round was all Luna needed. If that was true, it could probably be impossible to make Luna feel _fully satisfied._ But maybe just one good round is good enough. Dexter wanted to make her feel good and feel satisfied. As much as he didn't think of it for so long, maybe he could have sex before marriage. Plus, he looked around at the other people in the circle. Yusei and Akiza had waited, but they both knew they were going to have sex when they had rings on their fingers. They also knew they would get married years before.

Plus, they both wanted to wait.

Luna hadn't waited and had sex, not just once, but multiple times. Did that change who she was? Was Luna a worse or better person, because she didn't wait until marriage for sex? The answer was no and Luna was not ashamed of her sex life or her constant urges. Leo wasn't either. Same with Crow. Jack got his urges out and Dexter didn't plan on asking how he got his cum out.

So, 2/3 of the people in just this circle of friends had sex and they weren't married. Three of them weren't even dating a constant person. So, if Dexter knew he loved Luna and Luna loved him. Not to mention, he didn't have to worry about pregnancy. He also didn't have to worry if Luna would stay loyal to him. She loved him, knew him, and...Dexter blushed...probably would want to marry him. As they all laughed at Crow's stupid answer, Dexter decided. Maybe it was okay.

As they left, Dexter was deciding that maybe tonight was it. After all, it would make both Luna and him happy.

When Dexter and Luna got back to the Tops along with Yusei, Akiza, and Leo, Dexter knew he had to tell Luna of his offer. However, he didn't want to be blunt. Since Luna had asked him to come to her room maybe Dexter should ask if he could come to her room tonight. Dexter pulled Luna just before she went to poop.

"Hey," he said as he took her hand, "Can I come to your room tonight?" Luna gave him a sly smirk. "Oh. You wanna have some fun again?" Dexter blushed. "Yeah, but I also want to surprise you." Luna was now surprised. "What surprise?" She gasped. "You didn't go out and get me a gift did you?" Dexter shook his head. "No. But just know it's a surprise." Luna smiled. "Okay," she answered.

Later, as Luna left the restroom, she winked at Dexter. Dexter blushed and then went to clean up for bed. When he finished, he knew how he could surprise Luna in two ways. He went up to the Christmas tree.

Back in Luna's room, she soon heard a knock. "Come in," she said happily. Dexter peaked in. Luna was already in her bra and panties and Dexter shut the door. "Come on in sexy." Dexter blushed as he was still in his bow tie and suspenders. Luna giggled. "You want me to blow you again?" She asked. Dexter blushed.

"Actually, I was...was...wondering...if...if.." Luna was worried. "If what?" Dexter gulped. "If you would like have sex?" he said quickly. Luna gasped. "Dexter, are you sure?" Luna questioned, "I thought you were saving yourself for marriage." Dexter nodded. "I...I was, but I saw how much you needed me. And I didn't want you to have to suffer until our wedding night." Luna frowned. "Is this because of what happened last night?" she asked, "Dexter you do not need to do that." Dexter shook his head.

"No. I have thought a lot about it today. Crow had sex before marriage. Jack did. Leo did. You did. Yusei and Akiza didn't. However, are Yusei and Akiza any better? Any happier that they waited? No. And the rest of you are not upset by having sex before a ring got on your fingers. So why should I wait?" Luna felt bad.

"Dexter, you don't have to do this. Yes, sex would relieve some of my urges, but I can just about always go multiple rounds. If you can't, that is okay. It might also make you feel bad if you have sex and I still want to keep going and you don't." Dexter smiled. "I know, but you have already done so much for me and I shouldn't have been so closed minded when it came to sex and affection." Luna hugged him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want you doing this out of guilt or anything." Dexter nodded. "I am sure. Besides, having sex before marriage has not changed Jack, Crow, Leo or yourself. And Akiza and Yusei waited until marriage, but are they any happier? Better off? Not that I can see. And your on the pill so you can't get pregnant." Luna smiled.

"Okay, but only if you're sure." Dexter smiled and nodded. "I am." Luna giggled. "Great! I honestly thought this would take years to do." She looked at his outfit. "Can you take of your clothes for me and tell me what I can do to make this fun for you?" Dexter shyly blushed and got up.

"Okay," he replied and went to the closet. "Can you be on top?" he asked as he took off his suspenders. Luna jumped a little when she saw his boxers. "Of...of course," she said a bit nervously. Dexter turned around. "Oh. Are you mad?" he said with a frown in his face. Luna shook her head. "No. No. I just..." she blushed, "Think you look good in your boxers." Dexter blushed. "O...oh," he replied, "I don't think I am." Luna frowned. "Oh Dexter. You should know just how sexy you are." Dexter looked up and down at himself. "What's so sexy about me?" he asked. Luna surprised him by hugging him.

"You don't see it Dexter, but you are incredibly hot. You look and act hot to me." She rubbed her hands over his chest and whispered into his ear. "When you have a good heart, your whole body is hot too." Dexter frowned. "So, if I was bad, my body would look ugly?" Luna stopped rubbing. "But...but are you a bad person?" Dexter gulped. "No." Luna went back to hugging. "So, it's okay. You look very sexy to me." She tugged on his boxers.

"Can you take these off?" she asked. Dexter gasped and watched as Luna went back to the bed.

Dexter pulled on his shirt. "I have to take this off too," he noted. He unbuttoned and then struggled a bit getting it on the hanger, making Luna laugh, but he finally got it on. He then nervously scooted over to the bed. "I...um..." Luna smiled. "Take them off sexy." Dexter gulped and nodded. He pulled it off and felt his cock wasn't super hard right now. Luna took notice too.

"I'm sorry Luna," Dexter said as he worried she would be upset he wasn't rock hard. Luna smiled. "I don't mind, but why don't you tell me more about what I can do to make it better? Sit down." Dexter did. "Okay, so I thought..." Luna stood up and brushed her hair back. She then took off her bra. Dexter gulped as Luna, unlike most women, went and hanged it up before doing it. She then saw Dexter admiring her legs and butt. She then pulled down her panties and threw them in the laundry basket. Luna then turned around. Dexter got really nervous as Luna walked up to him. "You're so sweet and cute. How could I not want to make you feel good right now?" Dexter looked down. "Luna."

She smiled. "Why don't you lay down?" Dexter crawled over to the pillow and rested his head down. Luna put her arms around him and squeezed. "You're so sweet. I love you so much!" Dexter hugged her back. "I love you too." Luna stared into his big brown eyes and big thick glasses. "You're so amazing. I can't wait to have sex with you." Dexter looked away. "Are you really sure? I mean, I don't want you doing this just because you feel bad for me." Luna frowned. "No. I want to. That way I can make you and me feel good. What about you? I could ask you the same question."

Dexter thought for a moment. "I want you and me to both feel good. The only thing I worry about is what if you don't feel good. Or if I make you feel pain." Luna put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dex. You'll be great. All you have to do is relax and lay back." Dexter took a deep breath and laid into the pillow. As Luna got up, Dexter saw his bare cock.

"Wait!" he said with a hand up, "Should we put some lube on?" He quickly got nervous and pulled on his hair. "After all, I read it might make it easier and less painful for you." Luna cupped his face and gave him a big kiss. "Thanks for reminding me!" she replied, "I'll got get some." Dexter watched as Luna left. However, he got nervous. 'What if someone sees Luna running around naked?' he worried. Soon, Luna came back with with a huge bottle of lube.

"Umm...two questions: 1. Why is that bottle so big? and 2. Did anyone see you?" Luna shook her head. "No one saw me and second, Leo and I both have high sex drives. So, he goes through a ton of lube." Luna smiled. "Now. Should I put this on or do you?" Dexter gulped. "Can you?" Luna nodded and put some in her hands. She then gently applied it. Dexter moaned as it felt like a massage for his crotch.

"Luna. You're amazing at this." Luna giggled. "Well...I have had practice," she noted. Dexter's face quickly turned to worry. "But...but I was practicing just for you Dexter." Dexter was puzzled. "You were?" Luna smiled. "Yes. I have had a crush on you for quite a while." Dexter blushed. "Oh yeah...right." When Luna got everything covered, she smiled.

"I'm so excited to be your first," Luna replied, "It's going to be so much fun." Dexter nodded. "Yeah. I hope so." Luna put her hands on her shoulders. "Do you need or want anything else?" she asked as she looked into his big, brown eyes. Dexter looked. "I think we should be good. Can you help me clean up afterwards?" he asked shyly. Luna giggled. "Oh. I will," she said as Dexter blushed. Luna looked down.

"I'm going to put it in," she noted. "Wait!" Dexter cried and Luna stopped as she was pushing herself up. Dexter held out his hands. "Can we hold hands? Or will that be too hard?" Luna smiled. "Just let me get into position and then I'll hold hands." As Luna got into position, Dexter was worried. "Are you sure I'm not being a burden?" Luna looked at him.

"Dexter. I want to have you inside of me. Of course you're not a burden. You are _never a burnen._ " She gave him a kiss and gave him a sweet look, until he finally smiled. "O...Okay," he said shyly. Luna chuckled and got into position, having her groin touch Dexter's cock. "Are you ready?" she asked as she held his hands. "Ready," Dexter replied. They took a deep breath together and Luna went down.

"Ahhhh!" she cried. Dexter was sweating.

"Luna! Are you okay? Luna!" Dexter cried nervously. Luna stopped and she was halfway down his shaft. Luna looked and saw the fear and worry in his eyes. She smiled. "I'm good Dexter. It's just been a long time since I had a dick inside me. But don't worry. I'm getting used to. In fact, I think I'm ready to move now." Dexter held her hands tight. "But will you be in pain the whole time? Like your first time?" Luna shook her head.

"I won't," she replied, "Dexter. I've had sex plenty of times and my body just needed a bit of a reminder what it's like." She looked down. "I think I'm ready. Whenever you are." Dexter nodded and they kept holding hands. Luna closed her eyes and slid down the remainder of his cock. "Ahhh!" she moaned and her groin hit his balls. Dexter frowned. "Luna! Luna! Are you okay?" Luna opened her eyes.

"Yes! Yes I am Dexter!" she cried as she hugged him. Dexter was stunned, but soon smiled. Luna leaned back. "You are no longer a virgin. So, how does it feel?" Dexter blushed and thought for a moment. He looked down and could not see his cock anymore. "It feels warm and wet and...weird," he replied. Luna giggled. "Well, I'm going to try to make it feel good too." Dexter nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Luna shook her head. She then put his hands on his chest and pushed him down. "Just lay back, relax, and let me do the work. This will make both us feel good." Dexters face firmed up and he reached out his hands. Luna took them and, for a moment, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Finally, Luna looked down. "I'm ready. Are you?" Dexter nodded and Luna slowly started going up and down. Dexter moaned as he felt it. "Ahhh! Ahh!" he cried as he closed his eyes, "Luna." Luna grinned widely, happy that she was making him feel good. She picked up the pace and Luna felt herself roll the eyes to the back to her head. Just seeing Dexter feel good, her feeling good, and knowing it was him that was making her feel good was better than anything she had experienced before. She the heard Dexter's voice getting louder. She finally looked down and Dexter's part in the middle of his hair was bouncing as she thrusted in and out.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Yes Luna! Yes!" he cried with his eyes closed. It was an amazing feeling Dexter had never felt before. Being inside his angel was amazing. She was a goddess and he was so happy he was able to make her feel pleasure.

Luna went back to rolling her eyes and stuck her tongue out. This was so amazing! It felt so good to finally have Dexter's meat inside of her. Luna felt a high that was bigger than her first time. Bigger than the first time she masturbated. Bigger than...ever. She started saying her lover's name. "Dexter. Dexter. Dexter." Luna suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and Luna stopped bouncing. She looked down and saw Dexter with worry in his eyes.

"Luna! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" he asked. Luna looked at him for a moment before smiling. "I'm doing great Dexter." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Are you in any pain? Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" Luna closed her eyes, as she had her head over his shoulder and hugged him tighter. "You're so sweet," she replied. Dexter was stunned for a moment, but smiled.

"Of course Luna. I love you." Luna leaned back. "I love you too." The two kissed on the lips. "So..." Luna said awkwardly, "Wanna finish this?" Dexter nodded. "Although, what if I cum before you do? Will you be mad?" Luna shook her head and hugged him again. "Cum whenever you feel like it. I'll keep going until I do no matter what. If I cum first, I'll keep going until you do." She leaned back and they both smiled. Dexter took her hands and looked up.

"Lets do this sitting up until the end." Luna nodded and her hips started humping Dexter's hips. They both started moaning each other's names. "Luna. Dexter. Luna. Dexter. Luna. Dexter." Dexter let go and they hugged, helping both of them move their hips even more. They moaned happy things to each other. "I love you Luna," Dexter moaned. "You're so amazing! I love you too!" Luna went back. Dexter started feeling that he was getting close.

"Luna. I'm getting close. I'm sorry." Luna kissed him and paused for a moment. "It's okay Dexter. Just keep going." Dexter nodded and Luna went as fast as she had gone all night. "Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna...Luna!" Dexter cried and came inside her walls. Cum squired all over them, but Dexter had no fear, as Luna's pill kept her from getting pregnant. "How was it Dexter?" Luna asked as her hips kept bouncing. Dexter looked up and felt horrible.

"Good, but I'm sorry I came so fast," he replied. Luna smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. I still love you." Dexter nodded. "I love you too. So, what can I do to help you cum?" Luna smiled. "Just hug me, relax, and let me do the work." Dexter nodded and Luna made her hips go back to the speed when Dexter was going to explode. Luna then started saying his name. "Dexter. Dexter. Dexter. Dexter. Dexter...Dexter!" Luna cried and felt herself orgasm. Dexter was ready to hold her, but she leaned forward and Dexter caught her. Her towering 6'6" frame was too much and Dexter fell back onto the pillow. "Luna. Are you okay? Luna!" Dexter cried.

Luna smiled and pushed herself up. "Yes!" she cried and hugged him tight, "You were amazing out there!" Dexter was a bit stunned. "Uh...I guess," he replied, "But you were the real star." Luna smiled. "Oh Dexter. So thoughtful." She kissed and they hugged again. Dexter shyly looked away and Luna giggled. "You're so cute when you're all shy and nervous." Dexter brought his chin closer to his chest, blushing more. Dexter then spotted his cock still inside Luna.

"Um...maybe we should get cleaned up," he noted. Luna looked down. "Oh. Right," she replied. She slowly brought herself up, Dexter's sticky cum still on his cock, along with Luna's juices. Finally, she got him all out and his cock fell to the side. "Want me to clean up?" she asked. Dexter looked down. "Are you sure? I can help you if you wanted." Luna glanced at their wet groins. "No. I got this." She went and dove at his groin.

"Ahh! Luna!" Dexter cried. Even though the arousal and pleasure was gone from his groin and cock, Luna started licking the cum off with her tiny butt right in Dexter's face wiggling. "You taste soooo good," Luna noted. She kept licking. "What about your juices?" Dexter asked, "I'm sure there's some there too. Ahhh!" Luna shoved all of Dexter's shrunken cock in her mouth. "Mmmmm. I taste good," she replied and looked over her shoulder, "But I taste better with you." She went back and kept licking and cleaning up. Dexter felt a bit of pleasure, but it was mostly Luna cleaning things up with her tongue.

'He tastes so good,' Luna thought, 'I could drink this all day long.'

Luna even started trying to lick some that got onto the bed sheets. "Okay. That's enough," Dexter said as he put his hand on her forehead. Luna turned around and frowned. "But it tastes so good and it's from you," she answered back. Dexter gave her a, "really" look. "Luna you're licking bed sheets," he noted as there was a part where she had even sucked on it. "Ooops. Yeah," Luna replied embarrassed and got the sheets out of her mouth.

She ended the awkwardness by hugging Dexter and kissing his forehead. "Thank you Dexter." Dexter smiled. "Thank you Luna for...everything." Luna smiled and they kissed once more. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Dexter asked. "Of course," Luna replied back, "And I'll go with you." Dexter stopped as he got up and looked at her. "In a separate one," she quickly added. Dexter smiled and they got their clothes back on. Dexter then stuck out his hand. Luna took it and they started walking down the hall.

They could then hear moaning coming from Yusei and Akiza's room. They didn't look inside this time, but if they did, they'd find, who else, but Akiza on top riding Yusei. She turned around and put her butt right in Yusei's face, as he leaned slightly up and Akiza kept going in and out of her pussy. Being on the pill meant Yusei didn't have a condom on and he was grateful for that. With almost all of Akiza's fat going to her breasts and butt, they both wiggled, jiggled, and bounced liked crazy as Akiza kept riding.

Yusei stopped her and asked if she was okay. "Of course I am," Akiza replied, "I'm married to you." She turned around to face him, still having Yusei inside of her, and her tits bounced like they were weightless, despite being 24 lbs. She gave him a hug and they kissed. "How are you doing?" Yusei smiled. "Just wonderful. After all, I'm married to you." Yusei and Akiza kissed. "Should we keep going?" Akiza asked. Yusei nodded and he put his hands on Akiza's tiny waist. It wasn't as tiny as it used to be, but it was still quite small. Akiza and Yusei looked, nodded giving each other approval, and Akiza started bouncing again.

Luna and Dexter heard the moaning and Yusei and Akiza saying the other's names. The outside couple smiled at one another. If Yusei and Akiza were on top in terms of love and care for each other, Luna and Dexter were right on their level. As Luna and Dexter walked, they hugged and kissed.

When they walked past Leo's room, they heard Leo, another man, and a woman moaning. "Is Leo watching porn?" Dexter asked. Luna shook her head and Dexter blushed. Luna chuckled and they went to the bathroom.

After they both went pee and got cleaned up, Dexter went and waited as Luna came out. "Should we get to sleep?" Dexter asked. Luna nodded, but remembered. "Wait. What about not sleeping with me for something special?" she asked. Dexter smiled. "Hey. This is special. And besides, I said if I have sex, I want to cuddle with the woman I did it with. That way, she knows that she's loved and it's not just a one night stand." Luna put a hand to her cheek and blushed. She wanted to fall over, because Dexter was so sweet. Dexter took her hand and they went back to their room. When they got there, Dexter let Luna climb into bed first and then he followed.

"Such a gentleman," Luna said. She then took his glasses and set them on the night stand. "Should I get some water?" Luna asked. Dexter looked down. "That'd be great," he replied, "I'm sorry." Luna gave him a kiss. "It's alright." Dexter let her out and Luna quickly went to get the glasses. As Dexter sat in bed, he couldn't believe what had happened. In the past two days, he went from never doing anything physical with a woman to oral sex to vaginal sex.

As Dexter looked at Luna's room, he then spotted a bow. 'Wait! Her gift.' Dexter put on his glasses, quickly got out of bed, and almost ran into Luna. "Ahh! Sorry!" Dexter said as he almost ran into Luna as she came into the room. "What is it Dexter? What's wrong?" Dexter tried to calm down. "Just gotta go get something. Be right back." Luna watched him and shrugged as she went back to the bed.

Dexter quickly went to the bathroom and the closet, was the dildoe he made earlier. He touched it and it was now hard. He took a deep breath. "I hope it's good enough for Luna." He started heading back to the bedroom and he spotted some Christmas decorations. He went back to the Christmas tree and took a bow from one of the bags with wrapping paper and put a green bow on it. He then finally headed back to the bedroom with no interruptions.

When Dexter got back, Luna was sitting up under the sheets. "So what did you have to get?" she asked. Dexter had the cock behind his back. "A gift..." He then held it out. "For you." Luna gasped and smiled. "A dildo? Oh Dexter." She then remembered. "Leo's gift." She smiled. "So...this is your dick?" she asked shyly. Dexter blushed and looked down. "Y...yeah. I know it's not big or great or anything...but...um...yeah." Luna giggled. "It's wonderful and perfect just the way it is Dexter...Just like you." Dexter blushed as Luna set it next to the waters and place for his glasses.

Luna opened up the bed sheets and Dexter came in. She pushed them back and Dexter hugged her. They kissed and Luna pushed him down and climb on top. "Thank you Dexter. This has been the best day of my life." Dexter blushed. "Best day so far," he noted. Luna giggled. They both knew a day that would be even better. "Can we cuddle as we sleep?" Dexter asked. Luna nodded and put his glasses next to the water and dildoe. There was one more thing and she got two sleep masks.

"Good next Dexter. I love you." Dexter smiled. "Good night Luna. I love you too." They both kissed and then hugged as they fell asleep.

_Years later_

Luna and Dexter were just about to be married. Leo (the best man), Yusei, and Dexter's lone college friend all had big red bow ties on their suits. Akiza said that Yusei should wear it more often, to which Yusei agreed, and would in fact do. Leo said it was a sex magnet and he got his first ever giant orgy invite when he wore it. Leo also did his part of the bet and paid for everything else.

For Luna, her white dress and the green bridesmaid dresses were beautiful. Akiza's tits were popping out, despite being custom ordered. Then again, Luna wasn't shy in showing some cleavage for her future husband. When the rings were slipped onto their fingers, it erased doubt that either of them would abandon the other or that they didn't really love each other. Dexter's fear of Luna being way out of his league and Luna's fear of her childhood friend not wanting to ruin their relationship were put to bed.

When the preside said to kiss the bride, Luna wished Dexter would stick something inside her instead of a kiss. However, Luna didn't mind as they got a brief French kiss in. The two then held hands and happily went down the isle.

_Later_

Luna saw a bright yellow light. As she tried to block it, she saw a man in the light. She smiled when she saw it. "Dexter!" she said. Dexter smiled with his thick, square glasses and a ring on his finger. Luna smiled and she had a ring on her finger too. Luna reached out and Dexter took her hand. "I knew we'd be together forever." Luna nodded. "And we are together forever." They both looked into the light.

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Ready," Dexter replied and they walked hand in hand into the light, with Luna towering over Dexter.

It was true that Luna could have been with any man she wanted. It was true that Dexter thought he'd be alone his whole life. However, destiny wanted them to be together and make both of them happy. Best of all, it was be they wanted each other. It was because they both said...

I want you.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait! Leave a review if you can!**

 **And be sure to give hugs to your family and friends! And, whether or not you have family or friends, I give you a hug from me! Thanks for reading my story/stories!**


End file.
